No Estas Sola
by angelic94
Summary: Que pasaría si Mogami Kyoko no fuera hija única, si no recordara que tiene una hermana. Que tanto cambiaría la historia. Mogami Saena una mujer fría separo a sus dos hijas siendo muy jóvenes. Haruno Sakura es la hermana mayor de Kyoko y ha estado buscándola hace mucho ¿Sera que con la ayuda de sus amigos encontrara a su hermana y ademas podrá encontrar el amor?
1. El Comienzo

Hola a todos los lectores, Esta historia empieza desde el 5 capítulo del anime. Espero que les guste la historia. Los personajes de Naruto y Skip Beat no pertenecen, Disfruten el capítulo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_El Inicio_**

Pertenecerás de ahora en adelante a la sección **LOVE ME**, esta no es una simple sección te ayudara a tratar de pensar en los demás y a manejar sentimientos como lo son las amistad y el **AMOR**. Si no aprendes a manejar esto no te graduaras - Dijo Takarada Lory - crees que tienes la confianza suficiente para entrar en esta sección.

No lo creo. Fui alguien que manejaba estos sentimientos en el pasado pero eso ya acabo- Dijo Kyoko con una cara poco entusiasta - en esa época era una persona que pensaba más en los demás que en mí y fui traicionada. Ahora no creo que pueda volver a ser como lo fui en un pasado.

Pero me encantaría volver a ser la misma con un poco de rehabilitación, por favor Takarada-San deme la oportunidad de recuperar estos sentimientos- Dijo Kyoko con una cara de determinación.

Hmmm, Esta bien- dijo Lory con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora Sawara llévala a su lugar de trabajo-dijo Lory.

**_Hai._**

/*/*/*/*/*

Bien aquí está tu sección- dijo Sawara-san.

Esta es una gran oportunidad no puedo desperdiciarla- pensaba Kyoko muy determinada - esta sección es mejor de lo que esperaba- Dijo entrando Kyoko al camerino.

Muy pronto estaré graduándome y podré aplastar a ese Baka de Shotaro, jajajaj- Dijo Kyoko muy emocionada.

Una vez abierto el locker Kyoko quedo estática viendo su uniforme.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sawara-san ¿E… enserio tengo que usar esto?, es rosa fosforescenteeeee- dijo Kyoko con desesperación.

No tienes que preocuparte por su color, viéndolo bien es bonito- Dijo sawara-san tratando de calmarla y con gotitas estilo anime.

¡Qué verguenzaa!- Dijo Kyoko, escuchando varios comentarios de sus compañeros y haciéndose un ovillo en la mitad del pasillo.

¿Por qué el presidente escogió este color?- Dijo Kyoko con cascaditas de agua es sus ojos - parece que estuviera jugando conmigo- Dijo Kyoko haciendo pucheros

**SAWARA-KUNNNN.**

Oh Nakazawa-kun- dijo Sawara-san.

Así que ella es el primer miembro de Love Me, espero que te vaya bien- Dijo Nakazawa con una sonrisa.

Gracias- dijo Kyoko inclinándose.

Espero que puedas ayudarme con algo- dijo Nakazawa.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_Después de limpiar el corredor….._**

Hmmm, enserio está seguro de enviar Mogami-san con Ruriko-san, takarada-san- dijo Nakazawa-san preocupado.

Si espero que si tenemos que ver cómo se desenvuelve con personas difíciles, además hay que darle una lección a Ruriko- Dijo Lory.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La verdad no quiero grabar esta película, Si estoy mucho tiempo expuesta al sol me enfermare- dijo Ruriko con una expresión taciturna.

¿Eres alérgica a los rayos del sol?- pregunto Kyoko preocupada. Pero Ruriko no contesto

**Boom**

QUE HA PASADO- pregunto Ruriko.

Lo siento la camioneta se ha descompuesto-dijo el conductor.

¿Ehhh, entonces que hacemos estamos en medio de la nada?- dijo Ruriko disgustada.

¡Perdón, no sé cuánto me demore en arreglar el daño!- dijo el conductor afligido.

Hmmm –Dijo Ruriko enfadada.

No te preocupes Ruriko-chan yo te protegeré- Dijo Kyoko alzando el puño y con determinación en los ojos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_5 minutos después…._**

¡YA NO PUEDO CAMINAR MÁS, ESTOY CANSADA!- exclamo Ruriko cayendo al suelo y haciendo berrinche.

¿Ehhh?- pero si solo han pasado 5 minutos pensaba Kyoko.

Desde pequeña no puedo hacer grandes esfuerzos si sigo así me enfermare y no hare ninguna película- exclamo Ruriko haciendo pucheros.

Hmmm. Entonces yo te ayudare Ruriko-chan- dijo con pose heroica Kyoko.

Ehhh enserio-Dijo Ruriko con una sonrisa petulante y maligna.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Lamento la demora director Shinkai mi nombre es Matsunai Ruriko, perdón por hacerlos esperar.

Si gusto en conocerte- Dijo el Shinkai.

Sígame Ruriko-san, para que se pueda cambiar- Dijo una maquillista.

Hai, con permiso- dijo Ruriko.

Hmmm en verdad sabe esconder su genio, pero veremos cuanto podrá esconderlo- pensó Shinkai con una sonrisa maliciosa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hmmm será que Kyoko estaba fingiendo o era enserio- pensaba Ruriko cambiándose.

**_Flash Back_**

**_CRACK_**

**_Kyaaa- dijo Kyoko cayendo con Ruriko encima de ella._**

**_N… no me puedo levantar dijo kyoko._**

**_Hmmm, supongo que no se puede hacer nada dijo Ruriko con una expresión petulante._**

**_Caminare desde aquí- dijo ruriko._**

**¡Nooo, no puedes Ruriko-chan te enfermaras!- Dijo Kyoko preocupada.**

**No, no hay problema quédate aquí llamara a alguien para que te venga a recoger- dijo con cara de fastidio Ruriko.**

**¡Perdón Ruriko-chan!- Dijo Kyoko.**

**Hmmm- dijo Ruriko marchándose.**

**Fin Flash Back **

Tuve que sudar por la incompetencia de esa tonta- Pensó Ruriko con una mueca desagradable.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya ha pasado tiempo, será que Ruriko-chan ya llegaría- dijo Kyoko en un susurro.

D…duele- pensaba Kyoko tratando de moverse.

Ahhh- Dijo suspirando kyoko.

Supongo que al querer proteger a Ruriko suprimió el dolor un poco. Pensándolo bien era el mismo sentimiento que tenía cuando veía a Shotaro y quería protegerlo- susurraba Kyoko.

Al final siempre terminan dejándome- pensaba Kyoko

Hasta el Shotaro que tanto cuidaba me dio la espalda, pero no solo fue el, mi madre también me abandono - pensaba Kyoko empezando a ver borroso

Pero de un momento a otro empezó a recordar…

**Flash Back**

**Una pequeña de 4 años de edad de hermosos ojos color miel y cabellos azabache, estaba corriendo hacia su casa, tenía que estudiar mucho para sacar 100 en su prueba y hacer que su madre sonriera y la felicitara.**

**TADAIMAAAAAAAAA**

**Decía Kyoko y mirando como las luces estaban apagadas, de un momento a otro sus ojitos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, viendo como estaba sola otra vez.**

**En eso sonó la puerta y se escuchó una voz suave y dulce. Anunciado que llegaba.**

**Corriendo kyoko llego a la puerta y vio que su adorada hermana de 7 años llegaba.**

**Ohhh, Kyoko-chan porque no esperaste que te fuera a reco… - decía una pequeña niña de largos cabellos rubios fresa y de ojos verde esmeralda entraba.**

**ANUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- exclamo Kyoko tirándose encima de su querida hermana mayor.**

**Jajaj, vaya kyo-chan veo que me extrañaste- decía Sakura acariciando la cabeza de Kyoko.**

**HAIIII- dijo kyoko con una sonrisa.**

**En eso se abrió la puerta, mostrando en su gloria a Mogami Saena, mirando con reprobación a sus dos hijas tiradas en el piso.**

**Kyoko cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te le lances encima a tu hermana encima- dijo con gran ira Saena **

**Lo siento oka-san, no lo volveré a hacer, decía Kyoko con la cabeza inclinada y sus ojitos empañados en lágrimas.**

**Esta bien oka-san, no la regañes- decía Sakura observando a su Imoto.**

**HMMM, la estas malcriando Sakura, espero que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo Saena con una mirada muy molesta hacia Kyoko y Sakura.**

**HAI OKA-SAN- dijeron ambas pequeñas.**

**Bien vayan a estudiar, iré a preparar la cena bajen en cuanto las llame- decía Saena dirigiéndose a la sala y dejando sus cosas encima del sofá.**

**Vamos- dijo Sakura.**

**_Varios minutos después…_**

**ANUE, porque oka-san siempre nos mira mal- decía kyoko con tristeza.**

**HMMM, no se Kyoko-chan pero no prestes atención a eso- decía Sakura abrazando a su hermana- recuerda que siempre tendrás a una hermana que te ama nee.**

**HAI – dijo Kyoko felizmente abrazando a su hermana.**

**_10:00 PM HABITACION DE LAS NIÑAS._**

**_Sakura estaba despierta y observando a su pequeña Imoto. En eso ella se levantó y se sentó al lado empezando a acariciar su cabeza y observándola con lágrimas en los ojos, empezó a susurrar._**

**_PROMETO QUE NO DEJARE QUE ELLA TE LASTIME, A PESAR DE QUE NOS ODIE SIEMPRE PROTEGERE Y TE AMARE._**

**_ IMOTO-CHAN._**

**Levantándose Sakura. No se dio cuenta que su hermana escucho, pero Kyoko solo pensaba en las palabras de su hermana no le importaba que su madre las odiara.**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En eso Kyoko abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida - **ANUE**- C… como puede ser q… que no recordara que tenía una hermana, será que fue por el accidente de hace tantos años- pensaba Kyoko- pero por que la familia Fuwa no me dijo que tenía una hermana.

VAYA ASI QUE UN MIEMBRO DE LOVE ME- dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos - acostada en este lugar desolado que haces aquí- dijo TSURUGA REN.

KYAAAAAAAAA- dijo kyoko muy sorprendida y tratando de escapar pero fallando miserablemente.

Hmmm al parecer no te puedes mover- dijo Ren.

HAY NOOOO POR QUE TENIA QUE SER ÉL, EL QUE ME ENCONTRARA, pensaba Kyoko con desesperación.

Ehhh, Tsuruga-san Ruriko-chan te envió- dijo Kyoko parando su escape.

Nop, solo estaba dando un poseo- Contesto Ren con una sonrisa - ella ya llego hace rato a la filmación pero no menciona nada acerca de ti- continuo explicando Ren.

OHHH, será que tú eres quien solicito Matsunai Ruriko a LME.

HAI- dijo Kyoko evadiendo la mirada de Ren.

En eso Kyoko se movió un poco y la bota de su pantalón se subió mostrando su tobillo hinchado, haciendo que Ren lo viera y frunciera el ceño.

HMM, porque será que Ruriko-chan no envió a nadie por mí- pensaba Kyoko.

Déjame echar un vistazo dijo Ren inclinándose y sujetando el pie de Kyoko.

En eso Ren observo que Kyoko empezó a pegarle al piso y a hacer caras.

¿Bueno al parecer si te duele?- decía Ren con cara sabionda- parece que el hueso esta fracturado- termino de informar él.

¡N… no puede ser!- decía preocupada Kyoko.

Bueno en todo caso volvamos rápido- dijo Ren- en eso el alzo a kyoko estilo princesa - espera un poco más- dijo Ren.

E… espera bájame- decía con desesperación Kyoko. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- pensaba Kyoko con desesperación.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_REINO UNIDO, LONDRES_**

En una gran mansión se podía observar a una hermosa chica de 19 años de edad, cabellos exóticos de rubio fresa y con hermosos ojos esmeralda. Estaba enfrente de la ventana de su despacho observando como la luz de la luna bañaba de luz, el hermoso jardín de su casa.

TOCK-TOCK.

Pase -dijo con voz suave.

Disculpe Señorita Sakura, los jóvenes Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi y Yahiko la buscan - dijo el mayordomo.

Por favor llévalos a la sala y diles que pronto estaré con ellos- dijo Sakura todavía mirando hacia el jardín.

Si Señorita Sakura.

En donde estarás querida Imoto- pensaba Sakura con ojos cristalinos.

No pude protegerte - Dijo apretando sus dientes- aun no te eh podido encontrar desde esa separación tan triste- decía con voz desgarrada.

¡MALDITA SAENA! -decía con coraje Sakura.

**_Flash Back _**

**¡_OKASANNNNNNNNNN, POR FAVOR NO TE LLEVES A ANUEEEEE_!_- Decía llorando una pequeña Kyoko de 8 años de edad, que era sostenida por los padres de Shotaro._**

**_En eso se veía a Saena arrastrando del brazo a otra pequeña de 11 años de edad, con largos cabellos de color rubio fresa y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, empañados en lágrimas._**

**¡_SUELTAMEEEEE, A PESAR DE QUE SEAS MI MADRE NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE ALEJARME DE MI HERMANAAAAAAA_!- Decía la niña.**

**En ese momento Kyoko logró zafarse del agarre de los padres de Sho y corrió agarrando una de las piernas de Saena.**

**¡POR FAVOR OKA-SAN NO TE LA LLEVES!- prometo sacar 100 en mi próximo examen pero por favor no te lleves a mi ANUEEE- Decía llorando Kyoko.**

**¡CALLETE NIÑAAAAA!- decía Saena empujando a Kyoko con bastante fuerza, pero no calculando bien hizo Kyoko se resbalara y se golpeara con una piedra en la cabeza.**

**¡HMMMM, MIERDA SI VES LO QUE ME HICISTE HACER SAKURAAAA!-Dijo Saena, pero bueno podemos a provechar la oportunidad decía Saena.**

**En eso los padres de Sho fueron a atender a Kyoko, al igual que Sakura.**

**Saena - Exclamo la Sra Fuwa tenemos que llevar a Kyoko-chan al hospital dijo mirando la herido en la cabeza de la niña tratando de parar la hemorragia.**

**YA LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA- Decia el Sr Fuwa**

**HMMM, mándenme la factura y les mandare el dinero - decía Saena con cara de fastidio**

**¡IMOTOOOO!- Decia Sakura llorando y callendo al lado de su pequeña Imoto.**

**¡ANUEEEEE, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!- decía Kyoko con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**En eso llego la ambulancia.**

**Lo siento tanto Kyoko-chan, perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte, pero si puedo prometerte algo cariño, prometo que te voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga nunca más nos separaremos, recuerda que aunque no esté contigo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. Quiero que me prometas algo Kyoko-chan Prométeme que siempre sonreirás a pesar de que no esté ahí- decía Sakura viendo como asentía su hermanita y como los ojitos de kyoko se cerraban. Observo como los paramédicos revisaban a su hermana y dirigiéndose a la Sra Fuwa se quitó una pequeña Cadenita con el símbolo de un cerezo y además le entregaba una piedra azul con reflejos morados.**

**Por favor Sra Fuwa entréguele esta cadena a mi hermana- Decía Sakura con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.**

**Pero Sakura-chan esa cadena te la dejo tu abuela y esta piedra no decías que te la dio alguien especial- dijo la Sra Fuwa.**

**Lo sé pero quiero que ella la tenga, por favor si este accidente deja secuelas por favor entrégueselas y dígale que alguien que la ama mucho quería que las tuviera y por favor cuidé mucho a mi hermana - Decía Sakura retorciendo sus manitas y entregándole el collar a la Sra Fuwa.**

**Esta bien- Dijo la Sra Fuwa recibiendo el collar.**

**En eso Saena se aproximaba y La sra Fuwa escondió el collar.**

**Bien Sakura es hora de irnos, la estúpida de tu hermana la van a llevar al hospital y nosotras tenemos un avión que tomar. Ya no quiero tener que ver con unas mocosas tontas.**

**Saena que es lo que vas a hacer con Sakura-chan- dijo el Sr Fuwa, acercándose al grupo.**

**Pues eso es más que obvio, voy a llevar a un orfanato a Sakura, Sera el que quede más lejos de aquí, no quiero que estas mocosas se vuelvan a ver. - Dijo Saena con cara de fastidio.**

**¡TE ODIOOOOO, BRUJA!-Dijo Sakura con ira.**

**PLASHH**

**Aunque no lo quieras soy tu madre Sakura y me debes respeto- decía Saena observando como Sakura sostenía la mejilla donde acababa de golpear observaba como la niña la miraba con ira.**

**Te aseguro Saena que pagaras no me quedare de brazos cruzados- decía sakura con rabia.**

**Jajajajja- se reía Saena- pues eso está por verse mocosa. Nunca volverás a ver a tu hermana de eso me encargare personalmente. Ustedes arruinaron mi vida fueron un error y las are sufrir por eso- decía Saena alejándose.**

**Ahora muévete Sakura –dijo Saena y entrando al carro.**

**Por favor señora Fuwa entréguele el collar y la piedra a mi hermana- dijo Sakura empezando a caminar hacia el carro.**

**SAYONARA- decía Sakura- NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR IMOTO ESO LO JURO.**

**Fin Flash Back**

De un momento a otro Sakura estaba sollozando sentada en el suelo.

Hay hermanita por culpa de ella no me recuerdas - decía Sakura llorando aún más, al recordar que 2 días después de aquella separación, Saena le dijo con una sonrisa muy suficiente que Kyoko había perdido la memoria y no se acordaba de ella.

En eso se escuchó el sonido de la puerta del despacho abierta y pasos apresurados hacia su dirección.

Sakura-chan que te pasa- Dijo una voz muy chillona y fuerte.

En eso 2 pares de brazos la hicieron levantar y sentarse en el sofá del estudio, aquella voz solo podía pertenecer a Uzumaki Naruto de 20 años de edad, cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules, además de ser su mejor amigo y confidente.

Hmmm, Sakura no deberías estar llorando, ya que después de tanta búsqueda por fin encontramos algo- decía Uchiha Sasuke de 20 años de edad, cabellos negros con reflejos azules y hermosos ojos azabache, su segundo mejor amigo.

Ehh- dijo sakura alzando su mirada haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaran y alzara su mano quitando los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Hmm- Yahiko e Itachi encontraron información de tu hermana vamos a la sala para que te puedan explicar- dijo Sasuke.

Si- dijo sakura en voz baja.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Hola Sakura-Chan dijo Uchiha Itachi sonriéndole.

Hmm Saku-chan no deberías llorar, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí decía engreídamente Uzumaki Yahiko.

Jajaj ya quiesiera Nii-san No Baka- dijo Naruto.

Como me dijiste pequeño temeeee- Decía Yahiko con una venita resaltada en su frente.

Jajaja ya escuchaste idiotaaaaaa- Decía en tono cantarín Naruto.

Ahora veras pequeño mocosoooo- dijo tratando de saltar encima de su hermano, pero Itachi alcanzo a agarrarlo.

Bueno ya ya- dijo Itachi- después podrán pelear, ahora lo importante es lo que hemos encontrado sobre la hermana de Sakura.

Gracias Itachi que encontraron- Pregunto Sakura acomodándose en el sofá con voz alegre a su lado Sasuke y Naruto

Hmmm, Saena en fue verdad muy buena ocultando a tu hermana, pero al parecer esa chiquilla es igual de revoltosa que tú.

Ehh- dijo Sakura -porque lo dices que hizo Kyo-chan.

Al parecer estaba con La familia Fuwa y se escapó a Tokyio con Fuwa Sho –dijo Itachi.

Que pero.. Que Mierda- dijo exaltada Sakura levantándose de su asiento.

Cálmate Sakura- dijo Itachi- pero si fue la información más detallada que me dio el detective, al parecer se fugaron ya que Fuwa quería ser cantante.

Ese tarado como fue arrastrar a mi hermosa e inocente hermanita con el- decía muy enfadada Sakura.

Ahhh, pero eso no fue lo único, Fuwa le confeso a tu hermana que solo la llevo a Tokio porque necesitaba una sirvienta y bueno una cosa dio a la otra y ahora tu hermana está estudiando actuación en LME para vengarse del idiota- decia Itachi con cara muy neutral.

Kyaaaaaaaaaa, voy a matarlo apenas lo veaaaaa- decía Sakura con furia, que era sostenida por Naruto y Sasuke.

Cálmate Sakura-chan te aseguro que le patearemos el trasero a ese imbécil cierto Teme- decía Naruto observando a Sasuke.

Hmmm- por supuesto tendrá que pagar- decía Sasuke con voz oscura haciendo temblar a los Uzumaki y a su hermano.

Creo que tu hermano es una Psicópata Itachi, tía Mikoto no ha considerado mandarlo a un asilo - decía Yahiko escondiéndose detrás del sofá y de Itachi.

Jajaj, donde te escuche mi madre hablando así de su pequeño bebe te llevara es a ti - decía itachi divertido, observando como su hermano le lanzaba miradas de muerte a Yahiko.

Jejej, si creo que mejor me callo- dijo Yahiko.

Hmmm pero bueno- dijo Itachi- que harás Sakura.

Hmmm, iré a Tokyo la próxima semana, ahhh después de todo tengo que dejar todo arreglado por aquí- dijo Sakura con cansancio

P…pero Sakura-chan piensas ir sola –exclamo Naruto.

Hmmm claro que si – No pienso meterlos más en esta situación, si Saena descubre que se el paradero de Kyoko, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hará- dijo Sakura preocupada- después de todo Kyoko sigue siendo menor de edad. En verdad agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por mí pero no los quiero poner en peligro.

En verdad eres tonta Sakura en verdad piensas que te dejaremos ir sola a enfrentarte a semejante bruja- dijo Sasuke con una mirada asesina.

Sasuke-dijo Sakura

No, no iras sola iremos contigo somos tu familia Sakura, además- tendremos que aceptar la propuesta de Takarada Lory para que puedas estar cerca de tu hermana- dijo Yahiko ya comportándose serio.

P…pero chicos- dijo Sakura.

No está en discusión Saku-chan - Dijo Itachi- somos familia y en la familia se apoya- dijo con determinación Itachi.

Y…yo en verdad muchas gracias chicos- dijo con los ojos empañados Sakura observándolos a todos.

No tienes que agradecer Sakura- chan eres nuestra hermanita y esperamos que pronto Kyoko-chan se una a la familia- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

Hmmm, estoy de acuerdo con el Dobe- iremos contigo Sakura- dijo Sasuke con una mirada determinada.

G…gracias-dijo sakura.

Bueno entonces mañana empezaremos a arreglar todo –Dijo Itachi- toma Sakura en esta carpeta esta toda la información de tu hermana y por supuesto fotos. Nos retiramos por hoy, vamos chicos-dijo Yahiko.

HMMM- dijeron Naruto y sasuke.

Nos vemos mañana Sakura- Chan, duerme bien- dijeron saliendo de la habitación.

Si gracias por todo Chicos, nos vemos mañana.

SIII- gritaron todos.

/*/*/*/*/*

**_2 HORAS DESPUES_**

Sakura ya estaba en su habitación, ya había visto la carpeta y en verdad se asombró que su linda Imoto estuviera tan grande y hermosa, se parecía tanto a papa, solo esperaba que no la odiara.

Se quedó observando una foto de su hermana y se durmió abrazando la foto, esperando que en el futuro estuviera por fin con su querida hermana…

/*/*/*/*/*/

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo por favor comenten, hasta la próxima.


	2. Trazando Planes

Hola a todos los lectores gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegro que les haya gustado la historia. Los personajes de naruto y Skip beat no me pertenecen, disfruten el capi.

**_Trazando Planes_**

Oh, en verdad ya te dije que estoy bien no necesitas cargarme así que ¡Por favor bájame!- decía una kyoko muy enojada.

Es más que obvio que no lo estás, solo puedes moverte como una tortuga, así que no seas terca y déjate ayudar, además ¿porque simplemente no aceptas mi ayuda? –Dijo enojado Ren.

HA, puede que otros si la acepten, pero yo no la quiero, ¡Además debe a ver un motivo por el cual me ayudes!- exclamo Kyoko fastidiada.

Ohh, oh es cuchaste eso al parecer esa chica no le agrada Tsuruga-san –decían muy sorprendidos los ayudantes de Staff.

¡Así que de todas maneras, no te quiero deber ningún favor!- dijo Kyoko.

Bueno, ya que lo pones de esa manera, no esperes que te vuelva a ayudar- Dijo muy disgustado Ren sentándola en la entrada de la residencia y alejándose.

¿Oh, será que se enojó, por lo que dije? -pensaba Kyoko, mirando como Ren hablaba con el director y otro hombre que no conocía – hay nooo porque ahora tengo el sentimiento de culpa, si fue él en primer lugar me dejo una impresión negativa, cuando nos conocimos.

**_CLICKKKK_**

Ehhh, que fue eso que acabo de sentir, fue un como un gran instinto asesino- pensaba Kyoko mirando detrás de ella.

KYAAAAAAAAAA, porque la estaba cargando a estilo princesa y como se atreve a ignorar mi presencia y a hablar con Tsuruga-san, ¡Esa hiena trabajadora de LME, no te lo perdonare! – pensaba muy histérica Ruriko y apretando los puños.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bien esto debe bastar- Dijo el hombre que estaba anteriormente con el director y Ren.

Muchas gracias, ehhh- decía Kyoko.

Oh. No me eh presentado soy Yashiro Yukihito, soy el manager de Ren, pero es extraño a mi si me diste las gracias – menciono sonriendo.

Ah eso es porque esa persona siempre se la pasa molestándome, en verdad que es un fastidio – decía Kyoko haciendo pucheros.

Eh, enserio me parece extraño ya que él siempre es amable con todos – dijo Yashiro pensativo y levantándose - HMM, pero bueno lo que si se, es que si se trata de trabajo es muy serio y no permite ningún error. No solo con él mismo si no también con los demás- dijo mirándola seriamente.

Bueno entonces es hora de ir al hospital vamos – dijo Yashiro ofreciéndole su mano a Kyoko.

Eh ¿Dijiste hospital, no esta una hora de aquí en auto?- pregunto Kyoko – No no estoy bien, ¡Aun tengo una misión, tengo que proteger a Ruriko-cha! – Decia Kyoko con estrellitas en los ojos y las manos juntas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Se podía observar en las sala de la grabación a los maquillistas arreglando a Ren y en una parte un poco alejada a Ruriko.

Tsuruga-san, aunque tú fuiste el que pidió trabajar conmigo por qué no me has hablado- pensaba Ruriko acercándose a Ren

Oh, Hola Ruriko-chan, finalmente estas aquí –dijo sonriendo inocentemente Ren- Estaba cansado de esperar.

Hmm – Dijo Ruriko mirando aireadamente a Ren y yéndose del estudio de grabación

Ah, al parecer no le agrada tu actitud, el plan era que pretendieras que querías trabajar con ella, si le hubieras dicho algo lindo. ¿No estaría todo mejor?- dijo Shingai-san.

Si hiciera eso solo se pondría más caprichosa- dijo Ren con fastidio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_MINUTOS DESPUES DE QUE KYOKO Y YASHIRO LLEVARAN A RURIKO DE NUEVO AL SET DE GRABACION._**

Ah, en verdad pensaba que Ruriko-chan era como una princesa pero al final resulto siendo la bruja del cuento –pensaba triste Kyoko y observando la grabación.

Señorita no te gustaría tomar asiento –dijo Ren ofreciéndole una silla a Kyoko.

No gracias, ¿Por qué me tratas con gentileza?- pregunto Kyoko mirando desconfiadamente a Ren.

Hmm, pues por que cualquier persona que vea a algún enfermo o herido, lo trataría gentilmente sin ninguna razón, ¿No crees? – dijo Ren seriamente.

Sera mejor que te alejes de mí si no Ruriko-chan se pondrá pesada otra vez – dijo Kyoko alejándose discretamente de él.

**OTRA VEZ **– grito Ruriko.

Es solo una escena de caminar, cuantas veces se supone que lo haga –exclamo disgustada Ruriko.

Pues hasta que lo haga, como YO quiero – menciono el director seriamente –tienes que tener en cuenta que en esta película eres un señorita de buena familia y tanto tú caminar como tu comportamiento debe ser igual al de una dama.

QUEEE, se supone que es solo caminar –decía enfadada.

No, solo estas caminando con un kimono, asi que empieza de nuevo – dijo Shigai seriamente.

Hmm el director tiene razón - pensaba Kyoko recordando lo que le enseño la madre de Sho.

No, ya eh tenido suficiente, aun soy nueva actuando, solo acepte este trabajo porque Tsuruga-san me quería- exclamo fastidiada Ruriko -Pero ya no quiero hacer esto.

Hmm supongo entonces que ella puede hacerlo mejor que yo- Dijo Ruriko señalando a Kyoko con petulancia.

AH, supongo que es como dices hasta una persona simple como yo puede hacer una escena tan simple – dijo Kyoko seriamente -acepto tu propuesta de entrar al mundo del espectáculo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**DESPUES DE HABER FILMADO LA ESCENA DE CAMINAR CON EL KIMONO Y LA SEREMONIA DEL TÉ.**

En verdad lamento mucho lo que paso Kyoko-san –dijo la manager de Ruriko.

Hmm, no te preocupes por eso, se curara solo la hendidura de la fractura se hizo un poco grande por la pelea con Ruriko – dijo Kyoko oscuramente.

E… EN VERDAD LO SIENT. KYOKO-SANNN –dijo con lágrimas la manager de Ruriko.

….

Que por qué tan sorprendida después de todo te mereces esos 100 puntos – dijo con cara de fastidio Ruriko.

Ehh, no es que no pensaba que tu entre todas las personas me daría puntos.

Hmm – dijo haciendo pucheros Ruriko y esquivando la mirada de Kyoko – pues gracias por ayudarme a tomar mi trabajo enserio, así que adiós – exclamo Ruriko saliendo apresurada de la habitación.

**_Al día siguiente _**

Oh, Kyoko-chan me alegra verte un poco mejor- dijo Yashiro sonriendo y a su lado estaba Ren - me preocupo verte derrumbar anoche en el pasillo.

Eh, n… no fue nada, solo recordé a alguien desagradable – decía Kyoko sonriendo forzadamente.

¿Es ese chico, No? – dijo Ren seriamente.

**_Glup_**

Eh, s…si- dijo kyoko con preocupación.

Asi que tu actuación solo fue por venganza – dijo Ren acercándose a ella.

P… por su puesto- Dijo Kyoko con determinación.

Oh, ya veo- dijo Ren sonriendo encantadoramente.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_EN EL AUTO VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES…_**

E… ese desgraciado ¿porque me quito puntos?, ya verás Tsuruga Ren- exclamo Kyoko.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**10:00 PM**

Q… que hago, llamo o no llamo –pensaba Kyoko mirando fijamente el teléfono, con preocupación –Hmm llamemos y salgamos de dudas de una vez por todas – dijo Kyoko empezando a marcar los números del teléfono.

**_Bip. Bip. Bip_**

Hola – dijo una voz muy conocida para Kyoko.

H… hola Sra Fuwa- dijo con voz taciturna Kyoko

K… Kyoko-Chan- exclamo la madre de Sho – Donde están Sho-chan y tu Kyoko-chan, no sabes lo preocupados que estamos, están bien, estas con Sho-chan.

No Sra Fuwa, pasaron varias cosas y ahora estamos separados, pero no se preocupe él está bien. Llamaba porque quería preguntarle algo- dijo Kyoko un poco asustada.

Eh, está bien Kyoko-chan no hare preguntas innecesarias, me alegro de que estén bien ambos a pesar de que no estén juntos, asi que dime que es lo que quieres saber.

E… es verdad q… que tengo una hermana – dijo Kyoko en voz baja.

….

Sra Fuwa - dijo Kyoko con voz insegura – Hmm veo que ya empezaste a recordar Kyoko-chan, si es verdad Tienes una hermana ella se llama…

Sakura – dijo Kyoko

S… si Kyoko, cuando tenías 8 años te acuerdas que te dijimos que avías caído de un árbol y por eso no recordabas unas cuantas cosas, una de esas cosas o una persona era tu hermana, tu madre nos prohibió que te habláramos de ella, nos dijo que si no lo hacíamos te llevaría lejos y nosotros no queríamos eso por ese motivo nos callamos- dijo la Sra Fuwa con voz desgarrada.

N… no sé el motivo pero Saena las separo pero ese día la culpa fue de tu madre ella te empujo y tú te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca y tuviste pérdida de memoria selectiva, lo siento tanto Kyoko solo te entregue la piedra porque si entregaba el collar que tu hermana te dejo ella te lo quitaría - dijo llorando la Sra Fuwa.

E… el collar a un lo tiene Sra Fuwa- pregunto Kyoko con voz desgarrada.

C…claro Kyoko-chan si quieres dame una dirección y te lo enviare, dspues de todo es tuyo.

Gracias Sra Fuwa esta es la dirección **XXXXX.**

Te lo enviare mañana mismo Kyoko, espero que me perdones por habértelo ocultado – dijo la Sra Fuwa

No se preocupe Sra Fuwa, gracias por haberlo guardado todo este tiempo, pero quiero preguntarle algo, usted ha sabido algo de ella ¿Dónde la llevo mi madre?- dijo Kyoko con voz angustiada y apretando fuerte el teléfono.

N… no Kyoko-chan cuando Saena volvió 2 semanas después no volvimos a saber nada de tu hermana, en verdad lo siento.

N… no se preocupe, estaré esperando el collar y gracias por todo.

Tranquila Kyoko-chan lo enviare mañana mismo- Dijo la Sra Fuwa.

Gracias- dijo

Espera Kyoko-chan si te vuelves a hablar con Sho dile que se comunique y por fa vor cuídense mucho- dijo con voz estrangulada.

C… claro le diré – Dijo Kyoko colgando el teléfono.

Hmm, bueno salió mejor de lo que esperaba – Dijo Kyoko dirigiéndose a su habitación- espero que muy pronto tenga el collar – pensaba Kyoko con los ojos empañados y apretando en su mano la piedra que dejo su hermana.

Espero que estés Bien Anue y espero poder encontrarte- dijo Kyoko recostándose en su Futón y haciéndose un ovillo entre las sabanas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_3 DIAS DESPUES…_**

Kyoko-channnn hay un paquete para ti- exclamo Okami-san.

Kyaaaaaaa, ya voy- dijo Kyoko corriendo por las escaleras.

Señorita Mogami Kyoko – dijo el repartidor - por favor firme aquí mostrándole la planilla.

Hai, gracias – Dijo Kyoko firmando y pasándole la planilla.

Kyoko-chan que es –pregunto Okami-san.

E… es un regalo – dijo sonriéndole y empezando a abrir el paquete.

Oh, Kyoko-chan que collar tan bonito, quien te lo dio, ( . ) – pregunto.

Es de mi hermana, se llama Sakura- dijo Kyoko mirando el collar con ojos nostálgicos.

Oh, Kyoko-chan porque no nos dijiste que tenías una hermana- pregunto Okami-san con ojos preocupados.

Jjeje, es que cuando tenía 8 años tu ve un caso de pérdida de memoria selectiva y hasta hace algunos días recordé a mi hermana- dijo Kyoko con una pequeña sonrisa – este collar es lo último que me dejo.

Oh, Kyoko-chan no sabía que ella falleció – dijo Okami-san apesumbrada.

No ella no está muerta, ella está un lugar muy lejos, pero bueno si me disculpa Okami-san iré a mi habitación.

Oh, cariño lamento tanto a ver preguntado –Dijo Okami-san observando a Kyoko subir las escaleras con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Hmm, no sabía así que no te preocupes pronto estará bien- Dijo Taisho-san.

Eso espero querido, espero.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_En la habitación de kyoko_**

Kyoko estaba mirando el collar fijamente recostada en su futón y empezó a recordar…

**_FLASH BACK_**

**Nee-san, dijo Kyoko entrando a la habitación de su hermana.**

**Hai- dijo Sakura.**

**Me ayudas a estudiar para mi examen de mañana- dijo Kyoko con las manos detrás de su espalda y mirando hacia el suelo.**

**Claro, Kyoko-chan – dijo Sakura feliz.**

**Oh, Nee-san que es eso.**

**Ah, esto era de nuestra abuela me la dio Oka-san –dijo Sakura observando la cadena.**

**Por qué, estas triste no estas feliz de tenerla –dijo Kyoko preocupada.**

**N… no es eso Kyoko-chan, esta cadena representa el patrimonio de nuestra familia, pero eso te lo explicare cuando seas mayor – dijo Sakura con ojos taciturnos y guardando la cadena en su cofre.**

**Eh, porque yo quiero saber ahora- dijo kyoko haciendo pucheros.**

**Jajjaj, Kyo-Chan se supone que mañana tienes examen no- dijo Sakura riendo.**

**Hay ANUE eres mala, pero bueno, cuando sea grande no podrás escapar para decirme que representa esa cadena – dijo cruzando brazos Kyoko y haciendo Pucheros.**

**Jajaja bien vamos a estudiar –dijo Sakura.**

**Hai…**

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Anue, espero poder encontrarte algún día dijo Kyoko suspirando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_REINO UNIDO – LONDRES_**

Hmm, que fastidio dijo Sakura observando varios contratos.

Jajaj, sabes que si quieres ir a Tokio en una semana, tienes que hacer todo el papeleo y trabajos q están pendientes –dijo Itachi con una sonrisa petulante.

Hmm, eres un Oni- dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros.

De un momento a otro la puerta fue abierta con violencia y se vio un flash rojo y negro que se abalanzo sobre Sakura.

Kyaaaa, Sakura-chan es verdad que encontraste a tu hermana exclamaron Uzumaki Kushina y Uchiha Mikoto en un mar de lágrimas – y que nos abandonas.

Ehh, si a lo primero y no a lo segundo volveré pero solo si mi Imoto viene conmigo – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada viendo como empezaban a llorar más.

Hmm - dijeron Kushina y Mikoto cruzando brazos -bueno esperaremos tu regreso y el de los tercos de nuestros hijos y también el de tu hermana que esperamos poder malcriar ya que no pudimos contigo – exclamaron riendo diabólicamente y haciendo planes.

Ahhh, bueno, si Kyoko-chan es como Sakura en verdad no creo que la puedan malcriar dijo Itachi con una sonrisa forzada.

Que dijiste Hijo-Sobrino –dijeron con auras oscuras detrás de Itachi.

Eh ehhh nada, que espero con ansias que Kyoko-chan venga, jejeje- dijo nervioso Itachi.

En verdad les agradezco por todo Kushina-san, Mikoto-san – dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

Sakura – dijo Mikoto, acercándose a Sakura y abrazándola – eres la hija que nunca tuve y espero pronto a otra hija, tú eres parte de esta familia y has traído felicidad a mi familia desde que llegaste, por favor vuelve pronto.

Sip Mikoto tiene razón – dijo Kushina sonriendo– espero que vuelvan pronto y por favor cuida a esos dos cabezas de chorlito.

H… Hai – dijo Sakura con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Bueno una buena charla motivacional, pero mejor vamos a almorzar que ya tengo hambre- dijo Itachi levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

SIIII – vamos a comer ramennn dijo Kushina.

No por supuesto que no vamos a un buen restaurant – dijo Mikoto

**Ramen.**

**Restaurant.**

**Ramen.**

**Restaurant.**

**Ramen.**

Jjaja ya ves de dónde sacaron lo competitivo Sasuke y Naruto – dijo Itachi sonriendo Viendo a su madre y a su tía discutir

Jejej, de tal palo tal astilla, pero tienes razón vamos a almorzar – dijo Sakura.

Bueno entonces vámonos – dijo Itachi empezando a caminar y arrastrando a Sakura

Hai….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Espero que eles haya gustado el capi por fis comenten.


	3. Corn

Hola a todos los lectores gracias por sus comentarios, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero bueno aquí está el capi disfruten.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

Corn

¿Es verdad que Mogami-kun enderezo a Matsunai Ruriko, en un solo día? – pregunto Sawara-san sorprendido a Lory.

Sí. Las personas que estuvieron en la grabación, nos llamaron y siguieron agradeciéndonos. No creí que podría hacerlo pero bueno, el desenlace fue muy exitoso – dijo Lory con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como sus trabajadores lo miraban impactados viéndolo en un camello por el pasillo – Creo que tendré que pedirle que me ayude con otra cosa.

Eh – dijo Sawara mirándolo con curiosidad – con quien es que no puede tratar.

Hmm, ¿Con quién crees? La niña con la que no soy capaz de tratar - dijo Lory mirándolo con resignación.

Ahh, esa niña, cuando nadie menciona a Ren es un ángel, pero cuando lo hacen….

O por cierto no la he visto por aquí – dijo Sawara-san pasando con Lory en frente de un ascensor y soltando un suspiro.

**_DIN-DONG_**

Clases de entrenamiento de apoyo a actores de LME, la meta es ser capaz de exponer el nivel más alto en actuación – dijo Kyoko saliendo del ascensor y mirando una revista mientras caminaba – quiero aprender las mejores habilidades de actuación para tener en la palma de mi mano a Tsuruga Ren, las personas como yo debemos empezar desde el nivel más básico.

Q… que pero ese precio, si son avariciosos – dijo Kyoko con una mala mirada a la revista – son enemigos de la gente común – exclamo Kyoko a acompañada de otra voz haciendo que ella parara para mirar de quien era aquella voz.

T… tu – exclamaron Kanae y Kyoko señalándose.

¿Por qué estás aquí?- exclamo Kanae señalando a Kyoko.

Y… yo – dijo Kyoko - eh espera dijo Kyoko mirando los papeles que tenía Kanae en la mano

/*/*/*/*/

**_Después del encuentro con Kanae…_**

Se podía ver en una sala de entrenamiento de actores a Lory Takarada y a tres mujeres hablando con él con expresiones muy culpables.

Lo sentimos mucho Takarada-san – dijo una de las mujeres haciendo una leve reverencia – pensamos que podríamos resolver el problema. Pero ahora incluso los estudiantes están saliendo afectados.

No se preocupen. Gracias por haberme llamado y bien ¿Dónde está la persona que hizo todo este desorden? - dijo Lory mirando a varias personas trapeando un poco de agua y recogiendo los fragmentos de un florero.

No hemos podido encontrarla Takarada-san.

Hmm, porque volvería al departamento de entrenamiento me pregun… - dijo Lory mirando el libreto que estaba en el piso con varias páginas arrancadas y arrugadas.

/*/*/*/*/

Kyoko estaba caminando con una expresión seria en un pasillo de LME cargando en un bolso varios micrófonos y de un momento a otro empezó a sonreír tontamente.

Estoy tan feliz desde hoy no soy la única persona en la sección LOVE ME – exclamo Kyoko y riendo felizmente e ignorado a varias compañeras susurrando y mirándola con burla – si no importa si hoy se burlan de mi por este uniforme ya que será dividida en dos la vergüenza jojojo.

Mira ese el departamento **LOVE ME ** del que tanto hablan – dijo una de las chicas mirando a Kanae caminando rápidamente detrás de Kyoko y cargando más cosas.

Vaya y realmente su uniforme es de color rosa, pobres jajajaj – dijo la otra chica riéndose maliciosamente viendo como Kanae temblaba silenciosamente de ira.

Por su puesto que no soy de este departamento, todo es por culpa de ese… - dijo Kanae señalando a las chicas que se reían de ellas.

Esta bromeando, desde hoy somos compañeras – dijo Kyoko tocando el hombro izquierdo de Kanae y sonriéndoles a las chicas.

Vaya así que ese departamento es de comedia, jajja – reían las dos chicas alejándose de Kyoko y Kanae.

Noooo- grito Kanae tratando de volver a hablar con las chicas.

Aunque grite tu corazón jamás serás escuchada – dijo Kyoko con una expresión sabionda – y eso es porque estas usando este odioso símbolo de la sección LOVE ME.

Voy a quitármelo – grito Kanae tratando de abrir la cremallera del overol pero fue parada por un aura intensa que la dejo totalmente paralizada – no puedo quitármelo, parece que estoy siendo poseída por algo.

Si queremos ser actrices tenemos que practicar los sentimientos que no podemos manejar, así que esforcémonos Moko-san – dijo Kyoko con expresión alegre.

De todas formas este departamento, no es nada beneficioso- dijo Kanae con fastidio y empezó a murmurar alejándose de Kyoko.

Oh Mogami, espera necesito hablar contigo – dijo Sawara-san.

Hai.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_Horas después…_**

Entonces veamos que tan bien puedes hacer el rol de **hermana con resentimiento **– dijo la actriz que tenía que desarrollar ese rol señalando a Kyoko.

¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Nunca he actuado antes? – pensaba Kyoko con desespero y preocupación.

Ma… Maria, se lo que quieres decir, pero para unirse a las clases de actuación primero debe hacerse una audición – dijo Lory con una expresión nerviosa observando como Maria hacia una expresión de cólera – si hacemos esto ella demostrara sus habilidades a los demás.

Por qué dices eso abuelo sabes que darle un papel de esa categoría a ella, solo la perjudicara si no lo puede interpretar – exclamo Maria haciendo que Lory se encogiera en su silla por semejante grito.

S… si lo sé pero no crees que sería interesante ver cómo trata de sacar ese papel aun así siendo una novata – dijo Lory riendo maniáticamente ganándose una expresión horrorizada de Maria.

En verdad te agrada Mogami-San no Maria – dijo Lory con una expresión amigable.

O… eso es porque ella asido la única que no me intento consolar cuando estaba llorando – dijo con una mirada taciturna – todos los humanos no importa quienes sean, siempre piensan que los niños son algo muy problemático, pero como ya te dije ella fue la única que no lo hizo - dijo Maria cambiando su mirada triste por una mirada de felicidad.

/*/*/*/*

**_Horas después de la interpretación, parqueadero LME _**

Moko-San, ¿porque te vas tan enojada? – Exclamo Kyoko bajando del auto y viendo cómo – Kanae se iba caminando rápido.

Maria. Deberías regresar- dijo Lory con una sonrisa, minutos después de que se fuera Kanae.

Es verdad – dijo Kyoko ¿No tienes un mensaje que escribirle a tu papa?- dijo Kyoko con una gran sonrisa, mirando a la niña.

Oye, One-Sama – dijo Maria con sus manos juntas y una mirada dulce.

¿ONE-SAMA? –Exclamo Kyoko mirando sorprendida a Kyoko.

E… esto quiero pedir tu opinión – dijo Maria mirándola atentamente – que hablas generalmente con tu papá.

Ehh – dijo Kyoko con una mirada impactada y ganándose la atención de Lory por su expresión – bueno, es que mi padre falleció entonces no se…

Lo… lo siento – dijo Maria con una mirada culpable – no sabía.

Está bien no sabías, así que no te sientas culpable – dijo Kyoko con una pequeña sonrisa mirando como Maria empezaba a pensar en otra cosa.

Oh… bueno, entonces de que hablas con tu madre – dijo Maria con una expresión aún más feliz y quedando aún más impactada por la cara que hizo Kyoko.

One-Sama – dijo Maria preocupada – no me digas que tu madre también…

No mi madre si está viva – dijo Kyoko arrodillándose con cuidado y tomando los hombros de Maria - Pero sabes Maria-Chan, yo tengo una hermana mayor y por lo general cuando iniciábamos nuestras conversaciones ella siempre me decía que hizo en el día y me animaba a contarle como me fue a mí, así que porque no en la conversación que le vas a mandar a tu papá le cuentas como fue tu día o incluso le puedes decir que venga a visitarte – termino de hablar Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Ehh. Tienes una hermana mayor – dijo Maria con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cómo es?, ¿Es igual a ti?, ¿Cuántos años tiene? – termino de preguntar Maria aún más emocionada y sonriendo aún más brillantemente al ver la mirada de amor que tenía kyoko en los ojos, al recordar a su hermana y viendo como su abuelo también sonreía levemente al ver la expresión de Kyoko.

Bueno mi hermana se llama Sakura, no es igual a mí se parece a nuestra abuela paterna y en estos momentos debería tener 19 años – dijo Kyoko son una sonrisa triste confundiendo a Maria.

Eh... no me digas que ella – dijo Maria con una expresión triste.

No Maria-chan no te asustes es solo que es difícil de explicar pero bueno, solo debes ser tu misma cuando estés hablando con tu papá o simplemente escríbele lo que más quieres preguntarle - dijo kyoko levantándose y sonriéndole a Maria.

Hai – dijo Maria con una sonrisa y alejándose para irse.

/*/*/*/*/*

**_Después de la conversación con el presidente, escaleras de LME_**

Está bien, está bien - pensaba Kyoko sentada en las escaleras y sosteniendo fuertemente sus manos en frente de su corazón –una vez más la querida piedra de mi hermana guardo mis tristezas, pero cuanto quisiera volver a verla.

Ohh… Mogami-kun, todavía estas aquí – dijo Sawara-San acercándose a las escaleras y viendo como Kyoko se ponía nerviosa y botaba algo.

Se está yendo a casa ya – pregunto Kyoko.

Si… pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía- pregunto Sawara-San con curiosidad.

Nada… - pero en eso Kyoko se dio cuenta que la piedra no estaba en sus manos y puso una expresión de horror.

/*/*/*/*/

**_Primer piso de LME_**

Se podía ver en la base de las escaleras una piedra de color violeta y en eso Tsuruga Ren acercándose y tomando la piedra, en eso se escuchó un estruendo y bajando por las escaleras estaba Kyoko con una expresión preocupada y gritando.

¿Oye que pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- pregunto Ren a Kyoko viendo como la frente de ella estaba de color rojo.

¿P… piedra?, ¿No viste una piedra de color violeta tirada por aquí? – pregunto Kyoko bajando por las escaleras y arrodillándose para buscar la piedra.

¿Tuya? – pregunto Ren mirando hacia las escaleras viendo a Sawara-San bajando por ellas y luego volviendo su mirada a Kyoko viéndola con lágrimas rebeldes en sus ojos.

Sí, es un objeto muy preciado – dijo Kyoko con lágrimas en los ojos – no que hare. Fue una de las dos cosas más importantes que me dejo.

WAHHHHH, ¡LO SIENTO HERMANITA PERDI A CORNNNNN!- exclamo Kyoko llorando fuertemente.

¿Qué Corn? – Dijo Sawara-San mirando a Kyoko preocupado – le pusiste nombre a la piedra

Corn, es el nombre de la persona que le dio la piedra a mi Anue y ella me la dio a mí – dijo Kyoko con ojos tristes – esa piedra es importante para ella y para la persona que se la dio, pero aun así ella me la dio, mi hermana se llama Sakura y me dijo que Corn era una persona que tendía a llorar y cuando se conocieron ella le dijo que para que él sonriera "**los angelitos no deben llorar,** **así que no llores lindo angelito**".

En eso cuando Kyoko termino de explicar, Ren abrió sus ojos enormemente, apretando la piedra en su mano y se quedó viendo a Kyoko cuando empezó a recordar.

**Flash Back **

**Se podía ver en un río a una niña de 6 años de edad con cabellos rosas que llegaban hasta su cintura y un vestido veraniego de color azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, con unos zapatos de color blancos con cintas azules y un sombrero a juego del vestido, sentada en una piedra grande y mirando los reflejos del sol en el agua. Pero de un momento a otro escucho un sollozo, sacándola de su trance para mirar a su alrededor.**

**¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto Sakura acercándose hacia unos arbustos y en eso****visualizo a un pequeño sentado entre los arbustos, tenía la cabeza inclinada en sus piernas, cubriéndole su cara, en eso noto que su cabello era de color rubio, la impresión la asusto y por un momento quiso correr más la notar como se contraía a causa del llanto, se quedó en su sitio y se aproximó lentamente hasta él.**

**¿Estás bien?- hablo delicadamente para no asustarlo, sin embargo el aludido se sobresaltó dejando al descubierto su rostro empapado de lágrimas y dejando ver unos ojos de un color azul cielo.**

**Sorprendiendo a la niña ya que jamás en su corta vida vio ojos tan azules como los que tenía el niño, además de que su cabello fuera del color del sol – parece un angelito - susurro la niña**

**Por su parte el pequeño paso las mangas de su chaqueta por sus ojos, tratando de limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas- ¿qué has dicho?- cuestiono al oírle murmurar algo pero sin lograr entenderlo.**

**El melancólico tono del niño la saco de su trance, él era quien lloraba - ¿por qué estas llorando?- pregunto al acercarse más.**

**Yo - exclamo señalándose- no estoy llorando alucinas - pronuncio ofendido.**

**Pero yo te oí llorar, es más tienes los ojitos mojados todavía-****explico al sentarse junto a él.**

**¿Qué haces aquí?- le cuestiono confundido por su presencia, al ocultarse entre esos arbustos y escaparse de su casa supuso que nadie lo encontraría en el bosque por un buen tiempo, ya que su papá estaba tan ocupado que no llegaba a casa hasta tarde y ahora se topaba con una niña que parecía un hada**

**Ya te dije, te escuche llorando – dijo la niña mirando al niño a ver si tenía alguna herida.**

**Y yo te he dicho que no estaba llorando respondió molesto – dijo ella**

**¡MENTIROSO!- le acuso la niña al mirarlo a los ojos- ¡te crecerá la nariz por decir mentiras!-**

**¿Cómo te atreves?- pronuncio al verla también a los ojos, sin embargo no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que veía, esa niña era muy bonita, ojos verdes grandes que parecían esmeraldas, nariz respingada con rosadas mejillas y delicados labios y cabellos de un extraño color rosa a leguas se notaba que era menor que el tal vez por un año, y se sonrojo a un más al ver que el vestido que tenía resaltaba más sus ojos y la hacía verse muy hermosa, parecida a un hada -Los hombres no lloran- asevero al apartar su vista de la niña sonrojado por sus pensamientos- No debería darte explicaciones no te conozco.**

**Hmm, no deberías llorar ya que mi abuela** **dice que los angelitos no deben llorar- expreso al acercarse al chico y abrazarlo dejándolo impactado - ¡ASÍ ****QUE NO LLORES LINDO ANGELITO!-** **le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla y dándole un beso en esta.**

**Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza y se sonrojo a un más al sentir el beso en su mejilla, se sintió aliviado, "Feliz", como una pequeña como esa podía hacerlo sentir eso, no sabía que pensar, menos que decir, solo puedo verla anonadado.**

**Hmm, mi nombre es Sakura cuál es el tuyo – pregunto ella soltando al chico y sonriendo levemente al verlo sonrojado.**

**Y… yo mi nombre es Kuon – dijo el chico bajando su mirada, pensando que ella cambiaría su actitud con él por saber quién era su padre.**

**Oh, vaya te llamas Corn – dijo Sakura con sus labios retorciéndose y viendo como el chico se sorprendía por la risa que soltó ella.**

**Jajaja, vaya nombres que ponen los padres, así que te llamas maíz- dijo Sakura riendo fuertemente y agarrándose su estómago y riendo aún más al ver la expresión perpleja del chico.**

**No… no sabes quién soy – dijo el chico sorprendido- no sabes quién es mi padre.**

**Hmm, pues no – dijo Sakura parando de reír y tomando las manos del niño y viendo como él sonreía - y la verdad es que por que tendría que importarme quien es tu padre, luego es un Yakuza, porque si es así tampoco me interesa ya que nuestros padres son ellos y nosotros somos nosotros.**

**No, mi papá no es un Yakuza, él es actor es Hizuri Kuu – dijo Kuon mirándola conmovido por lo que acaba de decir y sonriendo aún más ampliamente al ver la cara de confusión que ella ponía.**

**Vaya. Pues que bien por el – dijo Sakura empezando a alejarse del niño - pero que te parece si mañana nos vemos en este mismo lugar a esta misma hora, es que tengo que ir a ver a mi hermanita, se llama Kyoko y tienes 3 años de edad y tengo que recogerla del jardín así que tu apodo será Corn te parece **

**Hai, entonces yo te diré Sakura-Chan, bien – dijo Kuon mirando como ella paraba y lo miraba sorprendida.**

**Jajajj, claro después de todo eres el primer amigo que tengo – dijo Sakura corriendo nuevamente hacia Kuon y abrazándolo – así que recuerda Corn, no llores lindo angelito.**

**Hai – dijo Kuon abrazándola y soltándola cuando ella se iba a ir – entonces nos vemos aquí mañana bien.**

**Hai adiós Corn- dijo ella y salió corriendo hacia el camino cercano.**

**Hasta luego Sakura-Chan, mi primera amiga – susurro Kuon, dejando salir una sonrisa y empezando a alejarse a para llegar a donde se estaban hospedando con su padre.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Lo siento Mogami-Kun, si no te hubiera llamado tan de repente no hubieras botado la piedra – Dijo Sawara-San preocupado.

En eso Ren recordó otra cosa.

**Flash Back**

**Hmm, dime Sakura-Chan, ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana? – pregunto Kuon sonriendo al ver la expresión de Sakura.**

**Haber ella se llama Mogami Kyoko, tiene 3 años de edad, su cabello es de color negro y sus ojos son de color oro- dijo Sakura riendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kuon.**

**No se parecen en nada – dijo Kuon.**

**Jajajja, lo sé – dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa- yo me parezco a mi abuela paterna en cambio ella se parece a mi padre, así que mi madre no tiene mucho amor por eso, ya que dice que nosotras representamos el gran error de su vida.**

**P… pero porque – dijo Kuon sorprendido y viendo las lágrimas rebeldes que tenía Sakura.**

**Lo siento Corn no quiero hablar de eso, pero si te puedo decir que no me importa como ella me trate, pero mi meta siempre será que mi hermana no llore por lo que diga ella, quiero que Kyoko siempre sonría aunque para eso yo tenga que sacrificar mi propia felicidad – dijo Sakura mirando la cara sorprendida de Kuon.**

**Pero aún más importante Corn que me tenías que decir- dijo Sakura viendo como la expresión de Kuon se volvía triste.**

**Me tengo que ir, mi padre ya termino su filmación, así que tenemos que volver a Estados Unidos – dijo Kuon con lágrimas en sus ojos viendo la expresión taciturna que tenía Sakura – Hmm, entonces así que esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver.**

**En eso Kuon sintió un golpe en su frente y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa que tenía Sakura.**

**Baka – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando al cielo y buscando algo en el bolsillo del saco que tenía– como que la última vez que nos veremos, vivimos bajo un mismo cielo así que cuando nos volvamos a ver prometamos que siempre estaremos juntos Nee- dijo Sakura entregándole una pulsera que era de color café y tenía un dije de unas alas.**

**Mira Corn este dije representa que tú superaras a tu padre y nunca dejaras que rompan tus alas, es ajustable así que espero que te dure hasta el día que nos volvamos a ver, así que cuando tengas que llorar siempre recordaras que no debes hacerlo Nee, lindo angelito – dijo Sakura riendo por la cara de sonrojada de él y tomando la mano de Kuon, colocándole la pulsera y sonriendo al ver la sonrisa que el ponía.**

**Bien ahora el mío –Dijo Kuon sacando de su bolsillo y entregándole una piedra de color violeta – recuerda Sakura-chan cuando también sientas ganas de llorar esa piedra se llevara parte de ellas.**

**Vaya es muy linda Corn, gracias – dijo Sakura tomando la piedra en su mano y besándola levemente.**

**Fin Flas Back**

En eso Ren salió de sus pensamientos viendo como Kyoko lloraba por la piedra perdida y sonrió levemente al ver que Kyoko protegía tanto la piedra que él le había dado a Sakura.

Oh ¿es esto? – pregunto Ren simulando recoger la piedra del piso y mostrándosela a Kyoko.

No esta rayada, ni tampoco tiene fisuras – dijo Kyoko recibiendo la piedra que Ren le estaba entregando- ¡Está a salvo!

Oh es la primera vez que la veo con esa expresión – Pensaba Sawara-San mirando como Kyoko sonreía dulcemente.

¡Muchas Gracias!- dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia.

No, es más, perdona mi pregunta pero tu hermana y tu Vivian en Kyoto- Dijo Ren sorprendiéndose por la cara de Kyoko puso al mencionar a su hermana.

¿Co… como lo sabe?- pensaba kyoko y quedando aún más sorprendida por la siguiente pregunta que le hizo Ren.

¿Dónde está tu hermana?, ella también vino a Tokio contigo – pregunto ansiosamente Ren.

No… ella... Nuestra madre la aparto de mí, no la eh visto desde hace 8 años por culpa de mi madre – dijo Kyoko mirando al suelo con rencor - así que si me disculpa Tsuruga-San me tengo que ir. Además no creo que mi situación familiar le deba importar y creo que mi hermana ni siquiera se interesaría por usted – dijo Kyoko Sorprendiéndose por la carcajada que soltó Ren

Jjajaj, Mogami-san, sería muy bueno ver que diría tu hermana pero bueno hasta luego – dijo Ren viendo como Kyoko caminaba lo más rápido que podía, para alejarse de él.

/*/*/*/*/

**_Parqueadero LME, auto de Tsuruga Ren_**

Se podía ver en el parqueadero a Tsuruga Ren en su auto, mirando fijamente el retrovisor y a Yashiro llegando a la par de la ventanilla del coche.

Te hice esperar- dijo Yashiro golpeando el vidrio del auto - ¿Ren?, que pasa estas distraído, pregunto Yashiro entrando al auto.

No, es solo que es grato ver que lo que ella más quería creció bien a pesar de que no estuvo a su lado- susurro Ren.

Eh – dijo Yashiro- que dijiste.

No nada – dijo Ren- tengo que llegar a casa, tengo que buscar algo.

Solo espero volver a encontrarla, pero quizás no me reconozca, después de todo Kyoko no es la única que ha cambiado su apariencia y tengo que encontrar la pulsera que me dio –pensaba Ren sonriendo y dejando aún más extrañado a Yashiro.

/*/*/*/*/*

**_Aeropuerto, Reino Unido, Londres. 9:00 A.M_**

Se podía ver en la gran sala de espera a las familias Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyugga, Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame, Ama y Akimichi. Despidiendo a Sasuke, Naruto Y Sakura ya que estaban abordando el avión para irse a Tokio.

Bueno frentona, espero ver a tu hermana y a ti muy pronto otra vez aquí, llámanos si nos necesitas Nee – dijo Yamanaka Ino abrazando a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y siendo seguida por Hyugga Hinata, Ama Tenten y Uzumaki Karin.

S… si Sakura ella tiene razón – dijo Hinata sonriendo – recuerda que somos tu familia.

Apoyo a las chicas – dijo Karin así que recuérdalo bien.

Hai, gracias chicas – dijo Sakura en un abrazo grupal con todas ellas – nos veremos después.

En eso fue abordada por dos personas que la estaban abrazando hasta asfixiarla, pero de un momento a otro fue sacado del enredo de brazos dejando ver a Uchiha Fugaku y Namikaze Minato sonriendo levemente al ver las miradas matadoras que les estaban dando Kushina y Mikoto por haberles arrebatado a Sakura.

Bien Sakura – dijo Fugaku seriamente- recuerda que si tienes problemas con esa persona nos llamaras y arreglaremos todo para sacar las Kyoko y a ti de Tokio –además cuida de esos dos por nosotros

Si – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa – gracias por todo.

En eso se escuchó un gran grito dejando ver a Naruto y Yahiko peleándose por un tazón de Ramen.

Damelooooo – decía Naruto empujando con un pie el estómago de Yahiko para poder sacarle el tazón.

Noooo, Suéltalo, sabias que era el último de ese sabor, conseguirás muchos más en Tokio – decía Yahiko Jalándole el cabello a Naruto para poder quitárselo.

Hmm, enserio no puedo creer que sean tan problemáticos- Decía Nara Shikamaru y Junto a él estaban Akimichi Chouji, comiendo un empaquetado. Hyugga Neji, negando con la cabeza y soltando un suspiro. Inuzuka Kiba riendo a mandíbula batiente viendo la pelea de los dos hermanos. Aburame Shino, mirando aburridamente la pelea. Uchiha Sasuke, mirando la pelea con una sonrisa torcida, Uchiha Itachi, sonriendo nerviosamente y a Uzumaki Nagato mirando a sus hermanos menores con ojos rasgados y con un aura maligna por el show que estaban armando. De un momento a otro Sakura paso junto a ellos crujiendo su nudillos y viendo como los que estaban mirando la pelea le dejaban espacio para caminar hacia los dos revoltosos con miradas de pesar a los combatientes y cerraban los ojos ya que no querían ver como estaba golpeando Sakura a esos dos.

**_Minutos después de la paliza._**

Se podía ver a Sasuke cargando a Naruto y despidiéndose de sus padres y siguiendo a Sakura para abordar el avión ya que ella tenía los tiquetes, pero en eso se escuchó un grito de Itachi y Nagato.

**_Sakura recuerda que si necesitas ayuda llámanos._**

Dijeron ambos agitando sus manos y viendo a Sakura quien les sonreía levemente y agitaba sus manos diciéndoles adiós.

Oh querido hablaste con Takarada- dijo Mikoto sosteniendo el brazo de Fugaku viendo preocupada como el avión se alistaba para despegar.

Si querida, me encargue de dejar todo listo para que los recogieran una vez llegaran al aeropuerto de Tokio y los llevaran a la casa de Madara –dijo Fugaku viendo la cara sorprendida de Mikoto – Si querida sabes que Madara la adora y estuvo de acuerdo en dejarlos quedarse con él y su familia, además le dije a Sakura que como no se definía cuando volverían que compraran una casa y cuando encontraran a Kyoko vivieran todos allí mientras arreglábamos lo de la custodia de ella para poder sacarla del país antes de que Saena se dé cuenta. Además sabes que Madara los cuidara mientras estén en Tokio.

Bueno espero que estén bien y que Sasuke-chan no se ponga a pelear con Shisui-Chan- dijo Mikoto, en eso llego Kushina junto con Minato

Humm- dijo Kushina acercándose hacia la pareja – a un no entiendo que fue lo que Orochimaru le vio a esa, pero bueno si no se hubiera casado con ella no estarían nuestras lindas niñas aquí. Eso es lo único que le agradezco a esa zorra, pero nunca le perdonare que haya alejado a las dos, Solo puedo recordar la mirada tan desolada que tenía Sakura cuando la encontramos en ese orfanato y su desesperación por encontrar a Kyoko.

Si tienes razón, Kushina – dijo Mikoto Solo espero que no pase nada grave en Tokio y espero que Madara los cuide.

**_Si eso espero – susurro Kushina, mirando como el avión despegaba_**

/*/*/*/*/*

**_12 horas y 35 minutos después, Aeropuerto de Tokio 10:00 P.M_**

Whaooooo- dijo Naruto en la sala donde se recibían los equipajes y buscando su maleta - este aeropuerto es grande

Hmm, que esperabas Dobe – dijo Sasuke también recibiendo su valija y además tomando la de Sakura y mirándolo con burla – Esto es Tokio, solo espero que no te pierdas pues con lo idiota que eres…

Que dijiste Temeee – grito Naruto a punto de tirarse encima de Sasuke, pero fue parado por una voz somnolienta.

Ya basta Naruto, vamos a buscar un taxi para que nos lleve al hotel – Dijo Sakura tapando con su mano un bostezo e ignorando la mirada dulce que le dio Naruto al verla cansada.

Hai, Sakura-Chan vamos debes estar cansada, después de todo tu viste que dejar todo arreglado para poder venir lo más rápido posible.

Hmm, vamos Sakura- dijo Sasuke haciéndole señas a Naruto para que los siguiera mientras él tomaba a Sakura de la cintura y la guiaba a la salida.

Hai… - susurro Sakura.

En eso cuando están saliendo Divisaron a un hombre de 30 años cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color, con un letrero con sus apellidos.

Oh, debe ser el hombre del hotel del que me dijo tu padre – dijo Sakura alejándose un poco de Sasuke.

Buenas noches, señorita Sakura, señorito Sasuke y señorito Naruto - dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia – mi nombre es Kenji soy el guarda espaldas de su tío Uchiha Madara y los acompañare a su hotel.

Hai - contestaron al unísono.

Por favor síganme – dijo el hombre acercándose a un mercedes Benz clase E y abriendo la puerta para que ellos subieran y abriendo minutos después la cajuela para introducir el equipaje. Minutos después de guardar las maletas Kenji entro al asiento del conductor y partió rumbo al hotel.

Los señores Uchiha y Namikaze me informaron que se mantendría al mínimo la información de que ustedes están en Tokio y que mañana en la mañana comprarían una casa y después se acercarían a LME para firmar contratos. También que mientras conseguían la casa se quedarían con su tío.

Hmmm, Sakura lo sabias – pregunto Sasuke mirando a Sakura viendo como ella estaba mirando los edificios y suavizando su mirada por la sonrisa que tenía ella.

Hmm, dijiste algo – pregunto ella.

No, nada descansa te despertare apenas lleguemos.

Hai - susurro Sakura recostándose contra la ventanilla del auto y cerrando sus ojos.

Si me permite decir algo señorito Sasuke- dijo Kenji- su tío los ha extrañado mucho al igual que el joven Shisui.

Hmm, solo espero que ese idiota, no trate de quitarnos la atención de Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos y mirando por la ventana.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_Apartamento de Tsuruga Ren_**

¡Diablos!, donde la abre dejado - decía Ren buscando entre su armario la pulsera que le había dado Sakura, en eso golpeo la repisa que estaba sobre su cabeza, botando así una caja la cual se abrió por el golpe y dejo ver varios papeles al igual que la pulsera que tanto estaba buscando – que bien – dijo el mientras se arrodillaba, tomaba la pulsera y la acomodaba para poder ponérsela, minutos después de haberse arreglado para dormir estaba mirando la pulsera fijamente con una sonrisa alegre.

Solo espero que nos veamos otra vez Sakura, ¿Dónde estarás?, me pregunto ¿qué fue lo que paso con tu madre para que las separara?, pero bueno supongo que tendré que hablar con Lory….

/*/*/*/*/*

**_Mansión Uchiha 11:00 P.M_**

Se podía ver en una gran mansión estilo victoriana a Uchiha Madara esperando con su Hijo Uchiha Shisui a que llegaran sus sobrinos, y su pequeño Cerezo.

Hmm ya llegaron-dijo Shisui corriendo hacia la puerta para ver el auto de la familia estacionándose y dando paso a Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y en sus brazos a una dormida Haruno Sakura.

Vaya, hola primito y hola Naruto-Kun – dijo Shisui bajando las escaleras rápidamente para saludarlos.

Oh, Shisui – exclamo Naruto abrazándolo y viendo como Sasuke solo daba un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Shisui.

Vaya debió haberse esforzado mucho para terminar todos los papeles de la empresa – dijo Madara bajando las escaleras y mirando a Sasuke con Sakura en sus brazos – después de todo la responsabilidad que tiene ella con la familia Haruno es grande y aún más cuando ella es la primogénita.

Hai – dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura – casi no durmió en esta semana para poder venir a buscar a Kyoko.

Bueno es muy tarde, les mostrare sus habitaciones, síganme – dijo Madara acariciando la cabeza de Sakura – mañana arreglaremos todo.

Hai- respondieron todos.

/*/**/*/

Espero que les haya gustado por fis comenten


	4. Volviéndote a ver

Hola a todos los lectores, lamento mucho la demora en actualizar pero bueno, espero que disfruten el capi.

**ACLARACIONES**

Este crossover va a tener algunas participaciones de personajes del anime Inuyasha. No siendo más disfruten.

**_Tokyo – Japón _**

**_Mansión Uchiha 9:00 A.M_**

Se podía ver en un cuarto de paredes blancas, varios cuadros de paisajes hermosos, un armario y tocador de color blanco, cortinas de color verde musgo que estaban cerradas cubriendo los rayos del sol, una cama tamaño King con mantas de color verde y una pequeña sala de color beige.

En la cama podía observarse pequeño bulto entre las mantas y en la parte de las almohadas estaban esparcidos largos cabellos de color rosa. De un momento a otro la puerta empezó a ser golpeada suavemente y la voz de una mujer fue escuchada por la persona que estaba en la cama, haciendo que despertara de su sueño.

**_Punto y punto_**

Señorita Sakura, es hora de despertar – dijo una mucama de 37 años con cabellos cortos color castaño y ojos de igual color entrando a la habitación, corriendo las cortinas y abriendo la ventana mostrando un balcón con una mesa y dos sillas con vista hacia una piscina, sonriendo levemente a Sakura al verla restregándose los ojos – El señor y los señoritos la están esperando en el comedor para desayunar.

Hmm, supongo que me quede dormida en el viaje del aeropuerto hacia aquí, gracias por despertarme. Nee ¿los chicos fueron los que me cambiaron? – dijo Sakura bostezando y apartando las mantras para levantarse dejando ver una pequeña pantaloneta de color azul y un camisón de tirantes de color blanco.

No señorita fue Chiyo-Sama– dijo la mucama quien le sonreía dulcemente.

Bien, gracias por despertarme Yukata, diles que bajare dentro de poco – dijo Sakura acercándose hacia el armario, abriéndolo y viendo varios vestidos, pantalones, camisas, y zapatos de buena calidad – Nee Yukata, quien ha escogido la ropa.

Ohh, Fue la Señora Anko – dijo la mucama quien se estaba acercando hacia el armario y mirando preocupada a Sakura – la ropa no es de su agrado si quiere puedo decirle a la señora que la cambie.

No está bien Yukata, al parecer nunca les podre quitar la maña de comprarme cosas – dijo Sakura sonriendo, al ver la mirada de alegría que daba Yukata.

Por favor no se demore la comida se enfriara - Dijo Yukata haciendo una reverencia y empezando a salir del cuarto.

Hai – dijo Sakura mirando salir a Yukata y volviendo a mirar la ropa y escogiendo un pantalón de color blanco bota recta, una camisa de color beige strapless con mangas largas de tela delgada conforma de flores y cuello redondo, una chaqueta de cuero color negro, un cinturón de igual color y unas botas altas de color negro con tacón y unas correas para amarrar. Dejando la ropa encima de la cama ya echa y dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse. ( i01 . ws photo /v1/ 32210265399 _1 /Women –Girls –Cotton -T-shirt –Lace –Shirts -Casual- Tee-Plus- Size- atacado- roupas- femininas- 2014- New .jpg), está es la ropa que escogio.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * /

**_Comedor - Familia Uchiha 9:30 A.M_**

Mouu – dijo Naruto mirando hacia la puerta del comedor con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos – por que las mujeres tienen que demorarse tanto.

Hmm, no se puede evitar – dijo Sasuke leyendo un libro y mirando disimuladamente a Shisui y Madara viéndolos mirar insistentemente la puerta.

Shh, será mejor que te calles Naruto porque si ella te escucha…- dijo Shisui riendo disimuladamente.

Te harán papilla – complemento Madara riendo y cambiando su hoja del periódico.

Vaya pues gracias, por decirlo obvio, Madara-Ojisan – dijo Sakura entrando en la habitación con la ropa que había escogido, su cabello estaba suelto y siendo sujetado por un broche de color blanco que hacía que la mitad de su cabello callera por su lado izquierdo, dejando a los hombres en estado de shock al verla.

Sakura-chan –dijeron Shisui y Naruto saltando hacia ella, abrazándola y restregando sus mejillas con las de ella, en eso los mencionados sintieron que eran agarrados por los cuellos de sus camisetas y tirados hacia otro lado, obligándolos a soltarla.

Sakura-chan, pensaba que no ibas a volver a Tokyo – dijo Madara abrazándola y riendo levemente al ver la cara de molestia que tenía Sakura.

Eres un envidioso nooo – dijo Sakura susurrando y mirándolo con suspicacia al verlo sonreír más por las protestas que estaban diciendo Shisui y Naruto.

Por supuesto después de todo tu eres la consentida de la familia – dijo Madara sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

Si supongo que ya debería acostumbrarme que siempre trataran de malcriarme – dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro y caminando junto a Madara para sentarse en el comedor siendo seguidos de Shisui y Naruto - ¿Dónde está Anko-Obasan?

Oka-san, está en Queen Records y después pasara a LME – Shisui con una mirada preocupada al ver que Sakura colocaba una mirada siniestra al mencionar la empresa y alzaba una ceja en su dirección pidiendo más detalles.

Como sabes Sakura-chan la empresa , es una de las principales entidades de música y actores de Tokyo al igual que LME y Queen Records. Oka-san está promocionando una nueva línea de perfumes y ropa, quiere que Fuwa Sho, Tsuruga Ren y Kotonami Kanae sean los representantes de la nueva línea, hoy estará confirmando el viaje a Kioto para filmar–Termino Shisui mirando aterrado como el aura oscura de Sakura incrementaba.

Bueno ya que estamos todos vamos a desayunar, hablaremos después – dijo Sasuke tomando una mano de Sakura tratando de cambiar el tema y asiéndole señas al mayordomo para que trajera la comida.

/ * / * / * / * /

**_10:30 – Sala de la Mansión Uchiha._**

Se podía ver en una gran habitación una sala con dos sofás amplios a Madara, Shisui, Naruto, Sasuke y a Sakura sentada en un sillón parecido a una cama de color café y almohadas beige, una mesa de café de vidrio, un televisor plasma con teatro en casa, una licorera, unas ventanas corredizas que daban paso a una piscina y en la parte de atrás se podía ver el comedor en el que anteriormente habían estado desayunando. Se podía ver el ambiente tenso entre ellos.

Así que Anko-san quiere que Fuwa Sho trabaje con la nueva línea de productos Ehh, Shisui-chan – dijo Sakura sonriendo malignamente e ignorando como Shisui y Naruto se abrazaban al ver su sonrisa.

Hmm, al parecer no te simpatiza Fuwa-san – dijo Madara mirando a Sakura y esperando una respuesta.

Porque habría de agradarme el hombre que ha hecho sufrir a mi hermana, no crees Madara-Ojisan -dijo Sakura alzando una ceja en su dirección y sonriendo levemente por la expresión de enojo que coloco Madara – una basura como él. Ni siquiera debería estar asociado con el mundo del espectáculo.

Hmm, puedo ver tu punto Sakura-chan, Naruto y Sasuke me explicaron lo que paso así que creo que puedo ayudarte un poco – dijo Madara sonriendo siniestramente- que te parece si vas a Kioto conmigo y Anko, para ayudarnos a supervisar la filmación y además para adelantar cuaderno con Fuwa.

Hmm, me parece bien, cariño – dijo Anko entrando en la habitación con su cabello en una trenza francesa, una camiseta de color azul cuello tortuga con mangas largas, una falda de color negro que llega hasta sus rodillas y un cinturón de color blanco, y unas botas de tacón de 10 cm color blanco. Y dejando un bolso de color blanco en el sofá y sonriendo alegremente, dirigiéndose hacia Sakura para abrazarla – Querida cada vez que te veo te vuelves aún más hermosa, definitivamente superas a tu abuela y por su puesto espero que la ropa te haya gustado.

Gracias Anko-Obasan, la ropa es muy hermosa, solo espero que no tengas aún más escondida, con esa es suficiente no quiero que me malcríes– dijo Sakura abrazándola y riendo al ver la mala cara que ponía Anko.

Hmm, eres mi Sobrina Sakura-chan Orochimaru-Nissan, te hubiera malcriado más – dijo Anko sentándose Junto a ella.

Gracias a Dios no lo pudo hacer – dijo Madara riendo al ver la mirada matadora que le daba Anko- Jajja, pero bueno entonces que hacemos la filmación empieza a las 3:00 P.M y de aquí a Kioto es un largo camino.

Iré con ustedes, además aparte de hablar con el idiota tengo que hablar con la familia Fuwa – dijo Sakura sonriendo al ver las malas caras que ponían Naruto, Shisui y Sasuke- creo que Shisui-chan podría venir también.

QUEEE- dijo Naruto- porque el sí puede ir y nosotros no.

Porque tengo un favor que pedirles a Sasuke y a ti Naruto – dijo Sakura riendo levemente al ver la cara de molestia de Naruto y Sasuke pasando a una de determinación.

Cual, Sakura – dijo Sasuke dejando su libro en el asiento y mirándola seriamente.

Quiero que vayan a LME y hablen con Takarada-san, tenemos que empezar a hacer las alianzas entre Akatsuki, Taka y Konoha, además quiero que miren

Si pueden ver a Kyoko-chan en LME y me avisen–dijo Sakura riendo al ver las caras de felicidad de los dos chicos.

Hai Sakura/Sakura-chan – dijeron Sasuke y Naruto.

Bueno no eh estado muy pendiente de LME – dijo Anko con preocupación- pero creo que Kyoko-chan puede estar allí, después de todo escuche que Takarada-san creo un nuevo departamento para personas especiales.

Bueno entonces Shisui, Sakura, vayan a empacar ropa para 3 días, el proyecto durara 3 días y 2 noches – dijo Madara levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, siendo seguido de Anko y Shisui.

Nee Naruto, Sasuke cuento con ustedes y por favor cuídense mucho – dijo Sakura abrazando a ambos chicos antes de salir de la habitación.

Por supuesto Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto corriendo a abrazarla y siendo seguido de Sasuke.

Cuídate Sakura –dijo Sasuke alzando su mano y dándole un ligero golpe en la frente y sonriendo al ver el puchero de Sakura.

Porque tienes que hacer lo mismo que hace Itachi, Sasuke- dijo Sakura mostrándole la lengua y corriendo antes de que la alcanzara.

/ * / * / * / * / * /

**_LME 23:00_**

Grandes noticiasssss- exclamo Kyoko entrando en la habitación de Love Me y mirando como Kanae escupía el agua que estaba tomando – Lo siento solo quería intentar gritar eso.

¿Cuáles son las grandes noticias?- pregunto Kanae al ver que la sonrisa de Kyoko se convertía en una mueca de furia.

Oh tú tienes que ir donde Sawara-san y yo tengo que ir en tres días a la estación de televisión para un programa de variedades.

Oh, bueno tendré que ir… -estaba diciendo Kanae. Pero en eso entro Sawara-san

Kotonami-san, tienes que apurarte la filmación empezara a las 3:00 P.M, ¿trajiste tu ropa?, la filmación va a ser fuera de Tokyo durara 3 días y después te presentaras con Mogami-kun para el show de variedades, apresúrate – dijo Sawara-san.

Hai, iré a llevar mi maleta, para salir cuanto antes – dijo Kanae saliendo de la habitación.

Ohh, Mogami-kun ven conmigo tengo trabajo para ti - dijo Sawara-san.

Haii.

/ * / * / * / * /

**_Kioto 2:30 P.M locación de la grabación._**

Se podía ver una mansión estilo victoriana de dos pisos el techo es de tejas de ladrillo de color rojo, desde el segundo piso sale una escalera de caracol directo al patio que conecta la segunda planta con la primera, en el primer piso se podía ver un comedor, una sala, un billar, un patio extenso enfrente de la propiedad, con un lago en frente de la casa y varios árboles cerezo.

Varias personas estaban organizando el escenario para la grabación del comercial y la sesión de fotos, al director y un representante de Queen Records y uno de LME, solo faltaban los representantes de .

En el set ya se encontraba Kotonami Kanae, Tsuruga Ren y Fuwa Sho, este último estaba bastante fastidiado no solo porque su rival estaba también en ese comercial si no también que los directores de , no habían llegado.

Ahhh, a qué hora llegaran – le pregunto Sho a Shouko recibiendo una botella de agua.

Oh no lo sé, el director dijo que estarían un poco demorados ya que la sobrina de Uchiha-Sama llegaba de Inglaterra y después la traerían hasta aquí. Pero creo que no demoraran – dijo Shouko preocupada mirando como Sho se estresaba más al mirar a las maquillistas revoloteando alrededor de Tsuruga Ren e ignoraban a Sho y este de malgenio tomaba sorbos de agua con furia.

Fuwa-kun, un personaje del mundo del entretenimiento siempre tiene que ser paciente y aún más si son los productores- dijo Kanae. Pero segundos después fue silenciada por el rugido de dos motores.

Hmm, pues espero que no…- dijo Sho pero quedo en silencio al ver un Aston Martin vulcan de color negro y siguiéndolo un Ferrari 458-Italia de color plateado. Ambos autos llamaron la atención de todos en especial de Sho y Ren ya que dichos carros eran sumamente caros.

Oh ya llegaron, los productores de -dijo el director entusiasmado viendo bajar del auto Aston Martin a Madara quien estaba vestido con una gabardina de color negro, una bufanda de color gris al igual que su camisa y unos Jeans de color azul, con unos zapatos formales de color negro, Anko estaba vestida igual que cuando llego a la mansión y estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Madara con su mano izquierda y en su brazo derecho estaba su bolso blanco.

Minutos después del Ferrari salió Shisui vistiendo una chaqueta formal de color azul oscuro, con una camiseta cuello V de color blanco, unos Jeans de color azul claro, unas zapatillas de color blanco y unas gafas de sol. Haciendo que las mujeres del set se sonrojaran al verlo y se preguntaran por que se estaba acercando hacia la puerta del acompañante.

**_Hay recuerdos  
>que se envuelven<br>en lágrimas_**

**_Junto al miedo  
>de volverme<br>a enamorar_**

En eso Ren sintió que la pulsera que Sakura le había regalado de soltaba un poco y trataba de agarrarla.

**_Mi voz había perdido  
>hasta el sentido al hablar<em>**

**_Con_****_solo escucharte  
>con solo mirarte<br>el amor vuelve a empezar_**

Pero su atención volvió hacia el auto al ver como el joven abría la puerta y ofrecía una mano para el ocupante del otro asiento del auto

**_Eres luz  
>que puede tocar este corazón<br>no hay nadie más que tu_**

**_Y enciendes estrellas en mi interior  
>iré a donde vayas tu<em>**

En eso en el suelo unas botas de color blanco fueron vistas y del auto salió Sakura vestida igual que cuando estaba en la mansión Uchiha, con un bolso de color negro y una cinta blanca, su cabello rosado era sujetado por un broche de color blanco y este caía en cascada por su hombro izquierdo y parte de su espalda dejando ver que llegaba hasta sus muslos.

**_Y es que nadie más me mira como tuuu  
>solo tuuu... Eres tuu<em>**

Sé que un beso  
>dice más que la verdad<p>

**_Hay momentos  
>que se guardan y no se irán<em>**

Fue tanta la sorpresa que su mano perdió fuerza haciendo que soltara la pulsera y esta callera al suelo olvidada.

**_Y hay historias como esta  
>que se vuelven mágicas<em>**

**_Con solo escucharte  
>con solo mirarte<br>el amor vuelve a empezar_**

Ren estaba tan conmocionado que cuando vio a Shisui pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sakura reacciono y frunció el ceño, al ver la familiaridad con la que ese hombre la trataba.

**_Eres luz  
>que puede tocar este corazón<br>no hay nadie más que tu_**

**_Y enciendes estrellas en mi interior  
>iré a donde vayas tu<em>**

Y es que nadie más me mira como tuuu

Pero cuando Sakura llegó justo al frente de él quedo prendado por la dulce voz con la que ella le hablo, haciéndolo recordar que para ella él en ese momento era solo un desconocido.

**_Solo tuuu…_**

**_Eres luz  
>que puede tocar este corazón<br>no hay nadie más que tu_**

Usted debe ser Tsuruga Ren, será un placer trabajar con usted – dijo Sakura sonriéndole levemente a Ren e inclinándose –espero un buen rendimiento tanto de usted como los demás. Después de todo estará siendo representada tanto por usted como los demás.

**_Y enciendes estrellas en mi interior  
>iré a donde vayas tu<em>**

**_Y es que nadie más me mira como tuuu  
>solo tuuu...<em>**

Ah y por cierto creo que se le callo algo – termino de decir Sakura alejándose de él y acercándose junto a Shisui hacia donde estaba el director y sus tíos.

Dejándolo sin poder decir nada

**_Eres tuuu_**

Vaya sí que has crecido, y además te has vuelto a un más hermosa desde el día que nos conocimos- pensaba Ren al ver a Sakura, saludando al director quien estaba sonrojado al igual que varios miembros masculinos del Set.

**_Solo tuuu_**

En eso Sho quien estaba tan impactado al reconocer a Sakura se atoro con el sorbo de agua que estaba tomando y la viera asustado, al ver como ella se percataba de su presencia y se acercaba hacia el con una sonrisa fría y calculadora.

Vaya, así que tú eres Fuwa Sho, que sorpresa – dijo Sakura ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla y sonriendo más grandemente al ver la mirada de miedo que le daba y reía con maldad al verlo nervioso y tartamudeando – Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, espero que me muestres un gran rendimiento Nee Fuwa-San, después de todo la marca que vas a representar es muy importante y no me gustaría que si algo sale mal tu carrera caiga.

H… hai – dijo Sho recibiendo la mano de Sakura y colocando una mueca de dolor al momento que Sakura, le apretó la mano hasta hacerle sentir dolor.

Nee, Sakura-chan deja de asustar al pobre – dijo Shisui riendo por lo bajo al ver como Sakura le soltaba la mano a Sho y sacaba de su bolso crema anti-bacterial y se limpiaba con un pañuelo haciendo una mueca de asco – después de todo tarde o temprano las escorias pagan.. – le susurro Shisui a Sho y después soltó una carcajada al ver que su rostro estaba tomando un tono azul. Segundo después Sakura y él fueron llamados, para mirarlos libretos y la escenografía y se alejaban de Fuwa sonriendo siniestramente.

/ * / * / * / * / * /

**_Kioto 3:30 P.M_**

Se podía ver al Director del comercial, los productores de LME, Queen Records y . Sentados en una mesa de picnic, a su lado estaban Shisui y Sakura mirando los libretos y en frente de Kanae, Ren y Sho, estos últimos miraban disimuladamente a Sakura quien estaba recostada al lado de Shisui, mostrando una expresión aburrida.

Bien, Tsuruga-san y Fuwa-San son hermanos y Kotonami-san es una artista de pintura y cuando ve a los dos hermanos llegar, ella que dará cautivada por el perfume de ellos, cada uno de ustedes tendrá una diferente fragancia –explico Anko.

En la primera escena, Tsuruga-san sale de la mansión con un maletín, saluda al perro y va directo hacia el auto para esperar a Fuwa-kun y salir de paseo. En la segunda escena Fuwa-san está en su biblioteca aburrido y se acerca hacia la ventana y ve a Tsuruga-san esperándolo en el auto y Fuwa-kun baja con su respectivo maletín y va con Tsuruga-san, para ir al lago.

Por ultimo Kotonami-san va a estar en el parque enfrente del lago, reflejando en su cara decepción al no estar inspirada para poder pintar, en eso van a llegar Tsuruga-San y Fuwa-San, en el momento que ellos llegan y pasan por su lado Kotonami-san va a estar cautivada por las fragancias que ellos tienen, los vera abordar un velero y finalmente se sentirá inspirada para pintar y cuando ellos vuelvan a tierra firme ella se acercara a ustedes chicos y les mostrara el dibujo.

Bien, alguna pregunta o duda- pregunto Madara segundos después que su esposa terminara de relatar el comercial – la sección de fotos será después de grabar el comercial y después podremos irnos.

Yo, tengo una pregunta – dijo Kanae mirando un poco molesta en la dirección de Sakura y Shisui quienes estaban riendo disimuladamente de Sho, bajo la atenta mirada ceñuda de Ren al ver a Sakura mirando penetrantemente a Fuwa – según tengo entendido solo los productores, actores y el director deben estar en los sets de las grabaciones, así que no entiendo porque ellos están aquí.

Hmm, pues… - Madara iba a responder la pregunta pero fue detenido por Shisui quien miraba molesto a Kanae.

Kanae-San, creo que tenemos todo el derecho de estar aquí, después de todo, no solo la empresa LME es aportadora de fondos para este comercial, También lo es la empresa y , quienes curiosamente, los creadores de estas somos Haruno Sakura quien es la chica que está a mi lado y yo el dueño de . Así que si creo que nosotros debemos estar aqui- dijo Shisui sonriendo torcidamente al ver la expresión pálida que tenía Kanae.

N… no por supuesto que no. solo pensaba – iba a decir Kanae pero fue interrumpida nueva mente, esta vez por Anko.

Usted no está aquí para sacar conclusiones, está aquí para representar el producto de este comercial así que le recomiendo que elija sus preguntas con mucho cuidado una próxima vez Nee – dijo Anko dándole una mirada seria a Kanae – no siendo Más empezamos cuanto antes.

Haii- dijeron todos.

/ * / * / * / * /

**_Kioto 5:00 P.M_**

Se podía ver a Ren ya sentado en una silla, arreglándose para irse a su habitación y por ultimo a Sho quien estaba tratando de bajar del bote, tratando de que este no se moviera mucho cuando bajaba y tratando de disimular su miedo a caerse, en eso Sho sintió que lo miraban y busco quien era encontrando a Sakura quien tenía una dulce sonrisa haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso al recordar que significaba y casi haciéndolo caer, al volver su mirada otra vez hacia ella se dio cuenta que tenía tanto una mirada como una risa burlona al verlo casi caer, haciendo que él se pusiera colorado de la ira y la mirara con reto. Olvidando que estaba trabajando, de un momento a otro Sho escucho un carraspeo de una garganta viendo y vio la sonrisa brillante de Ren.

Fuwa-San, creería que debería bajarse del bote, no mirar a Haruno-San –dijo Ren disimulando su molestia al verlo sonrojar más.

En eso se escuchó una risa divertida y todos miraron a Sakura quien se estaba acercando a ellos, con una dulce sonrisa y dejando a varios hombres deslumbrados y a Sho con una mirada de miedo.

Buen trabajo a todos, a este ritmo terminaremos antes de lo planeado y por cierto Fuwa-Kun no está mal para tu primera actuación espero que no bajes tu rendimiento Nee – dijo Sakura viendo como Sho sonreía forzadamente y se disculpaba con todos al retirarse rápidamente hacia su camerino, y segundos después se retiraron los trabajadores dejándola a solas con Ren.

Haruno-San, que tal le pareció la filmación – dijo Ren con una dulce sonrisa.

Ohh, muy buena Tsuruga-San implacable como que me han dicho de sus actuaciones – dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa y viendo el camino por el que Sho se fue y empezando a alejarse sin notar la mirada de disgusto de Ren –si me disculpa tengo que ir a hablar con una persona un poco incompetente.

Segundos después de haberse alejado Sakura, Ren tomo el mismo camino que ella.

/ * / * / * / * / * /

**_Camerino de Fuwa Sho_**

Se podía ver a Sho inclinado sobre el tocador con una mirada preocupada en eso se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta y él se acercó a esta para mirar quien era, pero al abrir la puerta deseo volverla a cerrar.

Vaya, Shotaro pero que maleducado no me dejaras pasar – dijo Sakura recostada en el marco de la puerta y riendo malignamente al ver la cara de miedo mal disimulada de Sho – después de todo creo que tu madre te enseño a ser caballeroso con las damas, nooo

Hmm, pues yo no veo a ninguna por aquí – dijo Sho disimulando su nerviosismo y soltando una sonrisa de superioridad al ver la mala cara que puso Sakura.

Ja Ja, que chistosito – dijo Sakura empujándolo para poder entrar y cerrando la puerta- así que Shota-chan dime como te ah ido en tu fracasada vida. Después de todo eso esperaría, después de que botaras a mi hermana a la calle después de usarla.

Co… como es que tú sabes – dijo Sho sorprendido, para luego ser empujado hacia el sofá que había en el camerino y en frente de él se sentó Sakura.

Yo se muchas cosas Shota-chan – dijo Sakura – al igual que sé que te escapaste de él Ryokan de tu familia que por cierto está muy cerca de aquí, me pregunto que dirá tu padre si se entera que estas aquí, después de todo si él quiere puede sacarte del mundo del espectáculo ya que eres menor de edad.

D… deja de llamarme así Sakura ya no soy el niño que fastidiabas cuando éramos pequeños, además no creo que mi padre venga hasta aquí – dijo Sho gritando y señalándola acusadoramente – puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

Jajja, vaya que iluso eres Shota-chan, tienes razón tu padre no es el único que puede destruir tu carrera, pero yo sí, no es verdad – dijo Sakura levantándose delicadamente del sofá y mostrando un aura etérea ante él – Tu sabes muy bien que representa el apellido Haruno, no Sho – sigue explicando Sakura y acercándose lentamente a él y sonriendo levemente al ver la expresión retraída de Sho – Mi familia es una de las once casas nobles más importante de Inglaterra e importantes del mundo, pero las más importantes no son esas once casas nooo, las más importantes son la familia Taisho y por supuesto la familia Haruno a la cual cabe recalcar pertenece Kyoko, al igual que yo. Sabes que si yo quiero puedo hundirte a ti y a la empresa en la cual estas trabajando, sin necesidad de explicaciones, después de todo tu lastimaste a un miembro de una de las familias más reconocidas –Termino de explicar Sakura enfrente de Sho y sentándose en sus piernas, ante la mirada estupefacta de Sho.

Así que no te conviene que me hagas enojar, terminando de explicar esto Sho, dime dónde está mi hermana – dijo Sakura tomando la cara de Sho y acercándose hacia él.

Porque habría de saberlo – dijo Sho con una mirada seria y de un momento a otro tomando la cabeza de Sakura y acercarla hasta que chocaron frentes – además no me amenaces Sakura, puede que seas una de las personas más influyentes del mundo, pero piensa que cara pondrá Kyoko al enterarse que su amada Anue amenaza al hombre que una vez amo – termino de hablar Sho soltando su cabeza y riendo al ver la cara seria de Sakura. En eso segundo después se escuchó la risa histérica y divertida de Sakura en el camerino.

Jajjja, que iluso eres Sho enserio crees que me importa si ella llega a odiarme por acabarte a ti, es más creo que ella estará tan entusiasmada con la noticia que se burlaría de ti – dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas de risa y con una sonrisa maldadosa – Créeme Sho, por la felicidad de mi hermana estoy dispuesta a todo incluso si ella llega a odiarme, incluso si tengo que sacrificar mis sueños lo hare para que ella este feliz y no es una amenaza Sho. Es una advertencia una vez la encuentre quiero que te alejes de ella, puede que estén compartiendo el mundo del espectáculo pero en lo personal si empiezas a fastidiar te hundiré – termino Sakura de decir, pero en eso se escuchó un leve golpe en una ventana distrayéndolos de la conversación.

/ * / * / * / * /

**_En la ventana _**

Minutos después de que Sakura se fuera Ren empezó a seguir a Sakura hasta el remolque de Sho.

Viendo como ella golpeaba la puerta y escuchaba la conversación.

En eso cuando entraron. Ren se asomó por una de las ventanas y vio como Sakura minutos después de hablar con Fuwa se acercaba hacia este y se sentaba en sus piernas como si fuera muy común para ellos hacerlo. Haciendo que se enfada y golpeada con su mano un borde del remolque al ver a Sho acercando su cara a la de Sakura y ella no hacía nada.

Cuando se dispuso a irse, se encontró con la manager de Sho quien llevaba una bandeja y lo miraba extrañada por su mirada de disgusto que segundos después paso a ser encantadora.

Tsuruga-san que coincidencia encontrarlo por aquí necesita hablar con Sho- pregunto Shoko preocupada al ver como la sonrisa dulce de Ren se intensificaba sacándole un gran sonrojo.

No, tranquila Shouko-san solo pasaba por aquí no se preocupe, hasta luego – se despidió Ren apresuradamente, dejando a Shouko extrañada por su comportamiento.

Bueno, su pongo que no será nada – pensó ella encogiendo se de hombros y acercándose hacia el remolque y abriendo la puerta, para quedar estática al ver a Sakura sentada en las piernas de Sho y dejando escapar un grito terrorífico viendo como del susto Sho botaba a Sakura de sus piernas y él soltaba una sonrisa petulante para ser remplazada por un grito al sentir que Sakura lo mordía en un muslo.

/ * / * / * / * /

Asiii, pues fíjate que… - dijo Sho tratando de retomar la conversación minutos después la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Shouko quien llevaba una bandeja de frutas y pego un grito al ver a Sakura en sus piernas haciendo que la botara y después sintiera como la malcriada lo mordía haciendo que él soltara un grito de dolor.

Sa… Sakura-san por favor no lo muerda – exclamo Shouko al ver como ella no lo quería soltar y Sho pegaba alaridos cuando ella lo mordía más fuerte. En eso llegaron Kanae, Shisui y los productores de Queen Records y quienes quedaron sorprendidos por la escena, pero en eso Shisui soltó una carcajada y empezó a señalar a los mencionados.

O Kami-sama no creía que en verdad lo harías Sakura-chan – dijo Shisui sosteniendo su estómago y riendo más fuerte al ver como sus padres trataban de convencer a Sakura de soltar a Sho. Minutos después del enfrentamiento Sakura salía dignamente del remolque y le daba una mirada divertida a Sho.

Por cierto Sho creo que deberías usar mentas, tu aliento apesta jojojojo – dijo Sakura riendo y alejándose hacia la casa.

Hmm, es un demonio – susurro Sho sobándose y mirando mal la espalda de Sakura.

/ * / * / * / * / * / *

**_Siguiente día_**

**_10:30 A.M Locación de la grabación _**

Bueno eso es lo último del comercial – dijo Anko alegremente al personal –después de mediodía sacaremos las fotos, terminamos antes de lo previsto así que hagan los últimos arreglos y después del almuerzo continuaremos.

Oka-san ¿dónde está Sakura?- pregunto Shisui

Oh ella me pidió prestado el carro volverá después del medio día – dijo Madara acercándose y colocando su mano derecha en su hombro – no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Eso espero – dijo Shisui mirando como Tsuruga Ren se acercaba hacia ellos.

Disculpen pero, me ausentare un poco – dijo Ren sonriendo – espero que mi presencia no sea requerida por unas cuantas horas.

Por supuesto que no Tsuruga-san – dijo Anko –eso si lleve su celular, seria tedioso no poderlo encontrar después.

Hai, con permiso – dijo Ren alejándose.

/ * / * / * / * / * /

**_11:00 A.M Ryokan de los Fuwa_**

Se podía ver en la entrada del Ryokan a la madre de Sho barriendo, en eso se pudo ver un auto acercándose hacia la posada y parando en frente de la entrada.

La señora Fuwa estaba desconcertada ya que no hacían reservaciones para tal hora, minutos después la escoba que estaba sosteniendo se le resbalo al ver a la persona que bajaba del auto, no siendo más que la mismísima Sakura, estaba vestida.

Con una chaqueta de cuero color negro, una camiseta de color verde esmeralda, un jean de color negro, unas baletas del mismo color de la camiseta, unas gafas de sol y un bolso de color verde.

La señora Fuwa quedo anonadada al ver lo hermosa que estaba, y sintió que sus ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas y corrió hacia la chica.

Sakura-chan, es una alegría volverte a ver pequeña, te has vuelto tan hermosa – dijo ella abrazándola aún más fuerte al sentir que correspondía su abrazo.

Nee, Fuwa-san no llores. No quería que lloraras cuando nos veríamos otra vez- dijo Sakura soltándola – vamos adentro tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte y hablar contigo.

Hai, vamos Sakura-chan – dijo la señora Fuwa recogiendo la escoba y tomando la mano de Sakura para entrar.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * /

**_Sala De La Familia Fuwa_**

Se podía ver en una sala una mesa de color caoba, dos asientos con espaldar con un cojín para sentarse, una puerta deslizante que le daba paso a un pequeño comedor con vista hacia la naturaleza, un televisor y un teléfono inalámbrico. A Sakura sentada en uno de los asientos esperando a la Sra Fuwa mientras ella traía el té. Minutos después llego ella, le sonrió cálidamente a Sakura y deslizo la taza de té enfrente de ella y también unas galletas. Segundos después ella también se acomodó en la silla enfrente de ella.

Así que Sakura-chan como te ha ido, no eh sabido en mucho tiempo nada de ti – dijo la Sra Fuwa con una sonrisa triste y dándole vueltas suavemente a la tasa de té – Sa… Saena a donde te llevo. Cuando ella volvió no nos dijo nada

Hmm, me saco del país Sra Fuwa. Me llevo a un orfanato de Inglaterra, aunque debo decir que hizo mal, ya que la familia de mi padre me encontró – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa triste – lo único que lamente fue que Kyoko-chan no pudo irse conmigo.

Quee… Sakura-chan, Saena no menciono nunca a tu padre como es que..- dijo la Sra Fuwa sorprendida.

Sra Fuwa lo que le voy a decir es confidencial, esto tiene que quedar entre nosotras Nee – dijo Sakura tomando las manos de la madre de Sho y mirándola seriamente, para después sonreír viendo la mirada seria y determinada de ella.

Hai, Sakura-chan no te tienes que preocupar por eso soy una tumba – dijo La Sra Fuwa apretando las manos de Sakura y mirándola seria.

Dime, Sra Fuwa usted sabe o reconoce lo que significa el apellido Haruno – dijo Sakura viendo como ella soltaba sus manos y cuando lo hizo empujo accidentalmente la taza de té que estaba vacía.

Por supuesto Sakura-chan. La familia Haruno es una muy importante familia, tengo entendido que es descendiente directa de la misma realeza y su patriarca era Haruno Orochimaru, además se rumorea que tiene dos hijas quienes son las únicas herederas de toda la fortuna, él desapareció hace un año y su hija mayor tomo el lugar, pero ella no ha sido mostrada al público – dijo la Sra Fuwa retorciendo sus manos en la tela del Kimono que usaba – entonces eso quiere decir que…

Si Sra Fuwa, Kyoko-chan y yo somos descendientes directas de esta familia y yo soy Haruno Sakura la hija mayor y actualmente matriarca de la familia – dijo Sakura mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa al ver a la Sra Fuwa tan impresionada y nerviosa –Lo que me conto mi padre fue que nunca le dijo a Saena cuál era el patrimonio de su familia, ella lo averiguo por sí misma y huyo cuando yo apenas tenía tres años de edad para vengarse de él y semanas después se enteró que estaba embarazada de Kyoko-chan, nos escondió y distancio de mi padre, pero no contaba que mi abuela Chiyo me encontrara y me diera el collar y una pulsera de la familia. Cuando Saena se enteró que la abuela Chiyo nos iba a llevar con mi padre nos separó y yo termine en Inglaterra y Kyoko-chan se quedó con ustedes. Cinco meses después mi tía Anko me encontró.

Oh Sakura-chan, yo… no puedo creer que ella hiciera eso simplemente porque tu padre no le dijo acerca de su familia – dijo la Sra Fuwa impresionada y con una mirada reflexiva– pero aun no entiendo por qué tu madre odia tanto a Kyoko-chan, porque según recuerdo a ti no te trataba como lo era con ella, pero después cambio.

Jejje – rio amargamente Sakura mirando hacia la mesa – eso es porque cuando Kyoko-chan nació sus ojos son iguales a los de Oto-san y tanto ella como yo heredamos rasgos de la familia Haruno, Kyoko de Oto-san y yo de mi bisabuela. Por eso Saena la odia y me odia a mí porque yo escogí a Imoto-chan por encima de ella.

Ohh, Sakura-chan eso es incomprensible no puedo creer que por ese motivo las odie – dijo la Sra Fuwa con una mirada disgustada.

Si también opino lo mismo, pero bueno nada se puede hacer, pero Sra Fuwa el motivo por el cual estoy aquí es para preguntarle si usted sabe algo de Kyoko-chan, en donde está viviendo.

Pues no se Sakura-chan hace unos días ella llamo para decirme que si le podía mandar el collar que le dejaste – dijo la Sra Fuwa – me dio una dirección pero no sé si esa sea.

Pero no se supone que ella perdió… - dijo Sakura con una mirada esperanzada.

Si Sakura-chan pero Kyoko-chan me dijo que estaba empezando a recordar – dijo la Sra Fuwa tomando las manos de Sakura y compartiendo su sonrisa alegre – te voy a pasar la dirección Bien.

Hai, arigato – dijo Sakura viendo como ella se levantaba para buscar una libreta.

/ * / * / * / * / * /

**_1 hora después, río donde se encontraron por primera vez Kuon Y Sakura_**

Se podía ver en una piedra a Sakura sentada con las baletas y su bolso a un lado de ella, con los pies metidos en el río.

Hmm, tendré que decirle a Shi-chan que si puede buscar esa dirección necesito encontrarla- pensaba Sakura mirando como unos pequeños peces rondaban por sus pies.

En eso se escucharon los arbustos moviéndose detrás de ella y de estos salió Ren quedando estático al verla. Pero cuando ella se dio vuelta los reflejos del sol hicieron que viera a Kuon, para después ver perfectamente a Tsuruga Ren.

Tsuruga-san que hace aquí – dijo Sakura mirándolo con incertidumbre.

Oh solo estaba mirando la naturaleza y usted – dijo el acercándose hacia ella y mirándola y sonriéndole dulcemente.

Jejje, supongo que lo mismo que usted, disfrutando de la naturaleza – dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo al pensar que era Kuon y girando su cabeza para que no la viera.

Oh que tarde es - dijo ella mirando el reloj de su pulsera – ya sacaron sus fotos.

No aun no – dijo él – pero no creo que sea tan tarde.

Si son las 2:00 así que sería mejor irnos lo antes posible Nee – dijo Sakura tratando de levantarse y siendo ayudada por él - Vamos

Dos

/ * / * / * / * /

Espero que les haya gustado el capi por fis comenten


	5. Encontrandote

Hola a todos los lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su puesto a aquellos que no comentan por leer la historia, mis coautoras Misaki598, Blacksoul466 y por su puesto su servidora angelic94, lamentamos mucho la demora en actualizar y esperamos que sigan pendientes de esta historia, además hicimos unos cuantos cambios de él capítulo anterior para que no se confundan más adelante les recomendamos que lo lean.

Los personajes de Naruto y Skip Beat no nos pertenecen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

**_10:00 A.M Tercer día de grabación _**

Se podía ver en el set de grabación a Fuwa Sho y Tsuruga Ren, posando para las fotos correspondientes del anuncio publicitario, Kanae ya había terminado con la sesión y se estaba alistando para volver a Tokio. En eso se escuchó la voz del productor

Bueno muchas gracias a todos, al parecer gastamos menos tiempo de lo esperado así que gracias por su trabajo ya pueden retirarse – dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa al recibir un gran aplauso de todos.

En eso Ren estaba viendo a Sakura a lo lejos, que estaba sentada en la sala del primer piso al lado de Shisui y frunciendo el ceño al verlo hacerle cosquillas a Sakura.

Hmm, al parecer también puede sonreír como alguien normal – escucho Ren susurrando a Sho y viéndolo alejarse hacia su camerino.

Bueno al menos no está con aquella mirada de ayer – pensaba Ren con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Anko-San y Madara-San los regañaban por el escándalo y rodando en el pasto.

En eso se acercó Yashiro y le susurró al oído.

Bueno Ren ya acabaron con la grabación es hora de irnos tienes una entrevista a la 6:00 P.M en TMB y luego tene… dejo de decir Yashiro al ver que Ren no le estaba prestando atención y miraba a Sakura-san con una tierna sonrisa al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas y empujado a Shisui-San en broma por haberla hecho rodar por el pasto.

HMM Ren-Kunnn, será que te enamoraste de Sakura-san – dijo Yashiro con una mirada diabólica y ganando la atención de Ren y agarrando su celular– voy a decirle al Presidente ahora mismo.

En eso sintió un aura maligna detrás de él y girando robóticamente vio a Ren con una encantadora sonrisa haciéndolo asustar aún más.

Por supuesto que no Yashiro-san- dijo Ren arrebatándole el teléfono y empezando a alejarse hacia su camerino, mirando a Yashiro por encima de su hombro y sonriendo aún más brillantemente al verlo pálido - es mejor irnos ya para llegar a esa entrevista lo antes posible no crees.

H… Hai –dijo Yashiro con voz aterrorizada y mirándolo alejarse y empezando a seguirlo con un aura deprimente – hmm, porque será que siempre me acorrala en su auto.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_2:00 P.M Mansión Uchiha_**

En la entrada de la mansión se podía ver estacionándose un Aston Martin vulcan de color negro y siguiéndolo un Ferrari 458-Italia de color plateado. Ambos autos llamaron la atención de los empleados quienes se alinearon en frente de la entrada, para recibir a sus jefes y Naruto salió de la casa para recibirlos con una gran sonrisa, estaba vestido con un Jean de color azul claro, una camiseta de color gris cuello V y un chaleco de color negro.

Segundos después de que los autos se alinearan en frente de la entrada. De los respectivos carros salieron Madara vestido con un Jean de color negro, una camiseta de color azul oscuro y una chaqueta de color negro, Anko con un pantalón de color beige, una camiseta de color rosado pálido y una chaqueta de color blanco y su cabello era sujetado en una cola de caballo, Shisui estaba vestido con una gabardina de color negro, una camiseta cuello V de color rojo y un pantalón de color negro y por ultimo Sakura quien estaba vestida con un pantalón Blanco, una camiseta manga larga de color cuello V vino tinto que llegaba hasta sus muslos, la mitad de su cabello estaba sujetado con varios clips haciendo que callera por su espalda con gracia y con una sonrisa ella fue levantada en el aire por Naruto en un gran abrazo y riendo por las vueltas que él le daba.

Ya Naruto bájame, que me mareo – dijo Sakura sujetándose de su cuello y dándole un beso en la frente y riendo levemente al ver su cara sonrojada.

Mouu Sakura-chan eres mala no te eh visto en tres días - dijo Naruto con un puchero dejándola en el suelo, segundo después empezó a sonreír al verla cruzar su brazo con el de él.

Vamos adentro para descansar un poco – dijo Anko sonriéndole a Naruto

Hai…

**_Minutos después sala de la mansión Uchiha_**

Y Sasuke - pregunto Sakura preocupada al no verlo – pensé que estaba contigo.

Oh el acabo de salir a LME y yo estaba buscando los apartamentos en los que viviremos dijo – Naruto sonriéndole al ver sus ojos brillar emocionados.

Ya los escogiste – pregunto ella con un puchero, al verlo reír.

Hai- respondió emocionado - son muy bonitos y espaciosos, pero obviamente tu das el ultimo boto.

Jejjej- confió en tu gusto – dijo Sakura cuna suave sonrisa y acariciando levemente la cabeza de Naruto.

Como así que se van – dijo Anko con una mirada triste ingresando a la sala junto a Madara.

Si… lo siento Anko-Obasan, pero no quiero perturbar además necesitamos nuestro propio espacio – dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa al verla haciendo pucheros.

Cariño déjala, conoces a Sakura-chan además cuando Kyoko-chan este viviendo con ella necesitaran su propio espacio – dijo Madara con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Sakura.

Pero aquí hay mucho espacio – dijo Anko enfurruñada.

No queremos molestar – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a Anko.

Si Oka-san – dijo Shisui – no es como si no los volviéramos a ver, obviamente tendrán que traer a Kyoko-chan.

Hai – dijo Sakura con una grande sonrisa.

Bueno entonces creo que será mejor empezar a empacar y te mostrare los apartamentos te parece Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto mirándola emocionado.

Tranquilos si quieren vayan a mirar los apartamentos, les pediremos a los empleados que empaquen las cosas y cuando llegue Sasuke-chan se las llevan –dijo Shisui.

Hai, entonces vamos Sakura-chan para que mires – dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Sakura y empezando a arrastrarla hacia la salida.

Hai, Hai - Dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa – volveremos más tarde.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_3:00 P.M Tokio LME _**

Se podía a Sasuke vestido con un Jean de color blanco, unas botas militares de color negro, una camiseta cuello redondo de color gris oscuro y un saco de color negro, en la recepción preguntando por Lory a las recepcionistas quienes estaban con un gran sonrojo al ver a un chico tan guapo que casi estaba a la par de belleza de Tsuruga Ren.

En eso se escuchó un gran escándalo que se acercaba a la recepción y de un momento a otro salió Lory vestido como un emperador romano y en sus manos las riendas dirigiendo un carruaje con el que se movilizaba e ignorando las miradas incrédulas de los que transitaban por la recepción y el pasillo. Deteniéndose enfrente de Sasuke y sonriendo grandemente al verlo con una cara de incredulidad.

Ohh Sasuke-San, gusto en conocerte - dijo Lory bajando del carruaje y acercándose hacia él, estrechando enérgicamente la mano de Sasuke – estaba esperándolos, donde están Sakura-Chan y Naruto-Kun.

Takarada-San- dijo Sasuke estrechando su mano y haciendo una leve reverencia – Naruto está arreglando donde nos estaremos hospedando y Sakura tuvo que viajar a Kioto hace dos días.

Ohh, no sabía que se quedarían en Tokio – dijo Lory con una leve sonrisa al ver la cara de molestia de Sasuke al ver a varias jóvenes señalándolo y sonrojándose fuertemente - pero bueno, ven hablaremos en mi oficina.

Hai….

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_Oficina de Lory 3:20 P.M_**

Se podía ver en el despacho a Lory y Sasuke sentados frente a frente y a Lory con una expresión pensativa. Después de unos segundos Lory soltó un suspiro derrotado y miro a Sasuke seriamente.

Bueno, Sasuke-san no puedo mostrarte los registros de mis empleados por seguridad ya que, tu no eres mi socio a la única que puedo mostrarselos es Sakura-Chan lamento no poder ayudarte – dijo Lory con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Hmm, entiendo Takarada-san – dijo Sasuke con una mirada seria – Sakura llega de Kioto hoy así que creería que ella vendría mañana.

Oh, entonces espero poder verlos mañana – dijo Lory con una gran sonrisa- por cierto en unos días hare una fiesta para la alianza de las empresas, me gustaría que me ayudaras a….

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**_4:00 P.M Torre _****_Roppongi Hills_**

Se podía ver en una muy transitada carretera a un auto mercedes-Benz-clase-s-coupe color naranja entrando al edificio y estacionándose en el parqueadero, en eso se bajaron Naruto y Sakura del auto y enfrente de las puertas para subir al ascensor estaba una mujer de cabello negro, un poco más bajita que Sakura y estaba vestida con un traje de oficina.

Buenas tardes Uzumaki-san, Haruno-san por favor síganme para mostrarles los apartamentos que Uzumaki-san ya estaba viendo, mi nombre es Heibi Kin – dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia a Sakura.

/*/**/*/*/*/*/

**_Piso 53 Apartamento de Sasuke Y Naruto._**

Bueno Sakura-chan este es el apartamento que escogí con Sasuke-Teme y para mí, ven te muestro - dijo Naruto emocionado jalando a Sakura y detrás de ellos estaba Kin mirándolos con una leve sonrisa - Mira esta es la sala

Se podía ver que en la habitación el piso era de madera, bajando tres escalinatas estaban los sillones en forma de L de color gris claro, los cojines eran de color azul en el centro estaba una pequeña mesa de vidrio, en frente de la sala había una pequeña chimenea y encima de esta, estaba un televisor plasma con un teatro en casa.

Vaya, es muy bonita Naruto – dijo Sakura sonriéndole al ver su mira entusiasmada y siendo arrastrada nuevamente por él hacia la cocina.

Unos cuantos metros alejados de la sala se podía ver la cocina, sus paredes eran de color blanco, había una mesa con dos asientos cerca de esta estaba el mesón donde estaba el lavaplatos el cual era de color negro y detrás estaba la alacena, un microondas, la estufa y una nevera.

Hmm está bien, solo espero q no la terminen quemando – dijo Sakura divertida al ver la mirada aterrada de Naruto y Kin – Jajjaja es broma.

Bueno vamos al cuarto del Teme – dijo Naruto con un puchero, llevándola por un pasillo en el cual se veían cuatro habitaciones y se acercaron hacia la del lado derecho.

La habitación de Sasuke tenía una cama doble donde la madera era de color negro y sus sabanas eran de color blanco con almohadas negras, en los pies de la cama había un pequeño sofá de color gris, en los lados de la cama había dos mesas de noche color negro y con lámparas de color blanco, un tocador, el armario estaba dentro de la pared y enfrente de la cama había un televisor plasma y un pequeño teatro en casa con un equipo de sonido. Y un poco más allá estaba una perta que daba a un baño personal, en el cual había una ducha con puertas de vidrio, un escusado, un lavamanos con un espejo.

Vaya… - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Bueno entonces vamos a la mía – dijo Naruto saltando y volviendo a arrastrar a Sakura hacia la habitación del lado izquierdo.

En la habitación de Naruto las paredes eran de color azul con blanco, había una cama doble, la madera de la cama era de color blanco y sus sabanas eran de color azul oscuro, las almohadas eran de color blanco, en los lados de la cama había dos mesas de noche con sus respectivas lámparas, lleno hacia la izquierda estaba el armario y un tocador, en el lado derecho había una puerta que daba al baño, enfrente de la cama había un televisor plasma con teatro en casa y un equipo.

Que te parece Sakura-chan – pregunto emocionado Naruto y sonriendo alegremente al verla asentir – mira este es el baño.

En el baño de Naruto entrando estaba el lavamanos que era separado por una pequeña pared estaba el escusado y un poco más atrás estaba la ducha que tenía corredera de vidrio para que no salga el agua.

El apartamento está muy bonito dijo Sakura tomando el brazo de Naruto y sonriéndole levemente al ver su mirada emocionada.

Eso no es nada Sakura-chan ven – dijo Naruto llevándola hacia el pasillo para entrar a la tercera puerta la cual apenas la abrió Naruto se podía ver una pequeña a terraza que tenía una piscina y enfrente de esta estaba una mesa con dos sillas – si te sorprendiste con esto espera a ver el apartamento de Kyoko-chan y tuyo.

Naruto te dije que no escogieras algo tan amplio para nosotras – dijo Sakura con una mirada irritada al verlo sonreír - y la otra habitación.

Ohh esa es la habitación de invitados, pero te la mostrare luego quiero que veas el otro apartamento – dijo Naruto acercándose hacia Kin para que pudieran ir al otro piso.

Por favor sígame señorita – dijo Kin con una sonrisa.

Hai – dijo Sakura con un suspiro al verlos intercambiar miradas cómplices.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

**_Piso 54_**

Bueno, este es el apartamento de Kyoko-chan y tuyo – dijo Naruto acercándose hacia la puerta un poco nervioso al sentir la intensa mirada de Sakura en su nuca y poniéndolo más nerviosos al abrir la puerta.

En la habitación se podía ver una sala con dos sofás largos y dos sillones estos eran de color blanco sus almohadas eran de colores grises negros y violetas, también había una alfombra de color violeta oscuro con rombos, en el centro estaba una pequeña mesa de vidrio con una estatuilla de un ángel, al fondo de la sala se podía ver una ventana corredera que daba paso a un balcón, las cortinas eran de color negro y enfrente de los sofás había un televisor pantalla plana.

Unos metros alejados de la sala estaba un comedor de ocho puestos, los acolchados de las sillas eran de blanco y su madera de color café, la mesa era de color blanco con diseños de flores y encima de esta estaba un jarrón de lirios de color violeta y blanco. Un poco más alejado estaban unas escaleras que daban a un segundo piso.

Hmm, entonces te parece bonito Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto mirándola con incertidumbre al verla quieta.

Vaya Naruto, en verdad te luciste si así es el comedor y la sala, no me puedo imaginar cómo es el resto – dijo Sakura volteando a verlo con una gran sonrisa.

Jajja, claro ven te muestro la cocina – dijo Naruto acercándose a su lado y llevándola hacia la cocina.

Entrando en la cocina había un mesón de cerámica de color negro y blanco en la base, un poco más lejos del mesón estaba una estufa integral de seis puestos con horno. A sus lados había dos alacenas y dos mesones para guardas otras cosas y al lado izquierdo del mesón había un lavaplatos, y encima de este había una ventana.

Bueno ahora vamos a las habitaciones - dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Sakura y yendo hacia la sala para subir por las escaleras. Siendo seguidos de Kin

En el segundo piso se podían ver tres puertas y derecho del pasillo se veía una ventana corredora, Naruto la condujo hacia la puerta de la derecha.

Bueno supongo que este será el cuarto de Kyoko-chan – dijo Naruto con una mirada brillante y abriendo la puerta.

En la habitación las paredes eran de color blanco y morado claro, tenía una gran ventana que daba paso a un balcón, había una pequeña sala de color violeta con dos sillones y una mesa de madera con un florero. Un poco más allá se podían ver unas pequeñas escaleras que daban paso a una cama doble de color blanco y sus almohadas de color violeta, encima de la cabecera había un dosel de color blanco con gasa de color violeta que le daba a la cama un estilo principesco, al lado de esta habían dos mesas de noche con dos lámparas de noche, ala izquierda quedaba un armario de gran tamaño, en los pies de la cama había un pequeño baúl de color blanco y un poco más allá había un televisor pantalla plana.

También había un tocador y un escritorio. Acercándose hacia la otra puerta, en la entrada del baño estaba un lavamanos y una pared separaba el escusado, unos metros más allá había una bañera y al lado había una ducha con corredera de vidrio para que no se saliera el agua.

Entonces qué te parece Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto mirando como temblaba la espalda de Sakura, en eso él puso una expresión asustada al verla tirársele encima llorando.

Gra… gracias Naruto- dijo ella con su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de él y segundos después sintiendo una caricia en su pelo.

No es nada Sakura-chan, recuerda que ella también es mi hermanita – dijo Naruto riendo levemente al verlos ojos de gatito de Sakura.

Bueno entonces ahora muéstrame mi habitación – dijo ella con una sonrisa al verlo jalarla hacia la habitación de la izquierda.

Las paredes de la habitación era de color blanco con rojo, tenía un sillón de color beige sus almohadas eran de color rojo, también tenía una mesa de cristal encima había un florero de rosas rosadas, atrás de esto había una gran ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón sus cortinas eran de color blanco con rojo y una pared separaba la pequeña sala del dormitorio, la cama era de tamaño King sus almohadas eran de color rojo y sus sábanas blancas, al lado de esta habían dos mesas de noche con sus respectivas lámparas y enfrente de la cama había un televisor plasma con teatro en casa y un estéreo y aun lado había un gran armario.

En la entrada del baño había un pequeño armario donde se guardaban las toallas, a un lado de este había un lavamanos y un escusado, enfrente de él lavamanos había una bañera y al lado de esta quedaba la regadera con corredera de vidrio.

Es hermosa Naruto – dijo Sakura abrazándolo.

Bueno me alegro de que te gustara, ven te muestro el despacho en el que puedes trabajar aquí y la terraza – dijo el llevándola hacia la otra habitación.

En el despacho habían dos sillones de color negro enfrente de estos quedaba un escritorio de madera color blanco y una silla muy cómoda de color negro, detrás de este había una ventana y al lado izquierdo quedaba una biblioteca.

Sakura fue jalada nueva mente hacia la terraza donde quedaba una mesa de madera con dos sillas, ala izquierda habían dos silla para tomar el sol y un poco más allá quedaba una pequeña piscina.

Bueno Naruto, en verdad te luciste el apartamento es hermoso – dijo Sakura mirándolo y volteando a ver a Kin quien tenía una carpeta- así que donde firmamos.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_4:45 Oficinas LME _**

Se podía ver a Kyoko siendo arreglada con el vestido de pollo por varias estilistas a su alrededor y miraba con duda porque estaba siendo vestida así, de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que ella iba a ser la mascota del programa.

¿Qué?- grito Kyoko - ¿Moko-San?

Soy una actriz. ¿Cómo se supone que yo tengo que hacer un trabajo como ese? – dijo Kanae con una mirada enojada y empujándola hacia la puerta pero en eso cuando estaban saliendo Kyoko, se estrelló con alguien. Dejándolas momentáneamente en shock, para que después kyoko empezara a disculparse profusamente.

Hmm, si eres actriz creo que no debería apenarte hacer un papel como este – dijo un hombre de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, quien era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke – después de todo siempre tenemos que iniciar con algo – segundos después de decir esto dio una leve reverencia y se alejó.

Bo, apresúrate – dijo un hombre y de un momento a otro fue arrastrada por el pasillo hacia el show.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_6:30 P.M Mansión Uchiha._**

Se podía ver un auto marca Aston Martin am310 de color azul oscuro entrar por las puertas de la mansión, segundos después de bajar del auto, entro un auto marca mercedes-benz-clase-s-coupe de color naranja y de este bajaron Sakura y Naruto riendo.

Ya Naruto, no quiero saber qué fue lo que le dijiste a la señorita Heibi para que te mirara tan mal – dijo ella riendo fuertemente y sujetándose a un lado del coche.

Pero no hice nada ella fue la que mal interpreto que me agachara a recoger un papel que boto y me viera agachado detrás de ella y pensara que estaba mirando su ropa interior – dijo Naruto rascándose su nuca y haciendo un puchero al verla reír más.

Bueno al parecer se divirtieron – dijo Sasuke mirándolos con una sonrisa torcida.

Hmm – ni que lo digas – dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos y entrando a la mansión.

Vamos Naruto, no te enojes después de todo solo fue una pequeña caricia la que te dio – dijo Sakura acercándose hacia Sasuke con una son risa malvada al ver a Naruto ponerse rojo de furia y entrar más rápido a la casa - Pero bueno cambiando de tema a ti como te fue – termino de preguntar ella y cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión neutral al verlo tan serio.

Hmm, te lo contare adentro – dijo Sasuke llevándola hacia el interior de la casa.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_Sala Mansión Uchiha_**

Se podía ver a Sasuke, Naruto, Madara, Anko, Shisui y Sakura, mirando preocupados la cara seria que Sakura tenía después de que Sasuke le explicara lo que dijo Lory.

Hmm, pues entonces sería ir mañana – dijo Sakura colocando su mano en su frente y soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Tranquila Sakura-chan – dijo Anko acercándose a ella y abrazándola y sonriendo cuando Sakura la miro – No te tienes que preocupar pase lo que pase nos tienes a nosotros Nee.

Hai, arigato Anko-Obasan – dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

Bueno entonces vamos a cenar y después te daremos tu regalo de cumpleaños ya que no pudimos ir a Inglaterra – dijo anko con una expresión entusiasmada e ignorando la mirada de terror de Sakura.

Pe… pero estamos en Junio, además con la ropa ya es suficiente – dijo Sakura sorprendida.

Por supuesto que no, asi que no discutas vamos a comer y luego te mostraremos tu regalo – dijo Anko argarrando la mano de Sakura y llevándola hacia el comedor.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_7:30 P.M Garaje De La Mansión_**

Se podía ver en el garaje diferentes autos lujosos entre ellos, un Bugatti Veyron "La Finale", un Bentley EXP 10 Speed 6 , un Mercedes-Benz CLS 350, un Range Rover Evoque NW8, un Nuevo Bentley Continental GT Speed, un Thunderbolt: Aston Martin Vanquish V12. En el fondo del garaje se podía ver un auto marca Acura nsx 2016 de color rojo con una gran moño de color azul. Del ascensor salieron Sasuke, Naruto, Madara, Shisui, Anko y Sakura, y esta última tenía una venda en los ojos y era guiada por Anko hasta el auto. Cuando pararon enfrente de él Anko, hablo con una voz emocionada. Bueno Sakura-chan espero que te guste y por favor no empieces a decir que no lo recibirás porque me enojare – dijo ella quitándole lentamente la venda de los ojos. Cuando la venda fue retirada, Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente al ver el carro. Asi que te gusta – dijo Madara acercándose hacia Sakura y sorprendiéndose al recibir un efusivo abrazo de su sobrina. Gracias, muchas gracias – dijo Sakura abrazando a sus tíos. Bueno Sakura-chan, ya que dijiste que se iban a ir todo esta empacado en las cajuelas de sus respectivos autos y por favor visítanos y llámanos, siii – dijo Shisui con una gran sonrisa al verla asentir con entusiasmo. Hai, al igual también nos estaremos viendo en el trabajo y traeré a Kyoko-chan apenas la vea – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Bueno es mejor que se vayan ahora, no quiero que lleguen tan tarde a sus apartamentos – dijo Madara con una expresión berrinchuda– y chicos por favor déjenla en el apartamento no quiero que me la robe un idiota. Jajjja, tranquilo – dijo Naruto con una expresión malévola, pensando en las futuras torturas del chico que fuera a quitarles a Sakura. Hmm, el Dobe tiene razón tío, nos encargaremos – dijo Sasuke con una mirada terrorífica. Bueno entonces en marcha – dijo Sakura colocándose al lado de ellos y dando una reverencia a sus tíos y primo – nos estaremos viendo mañana Nee. /*/*/*/*/*/ _Siguiente Día 5:30 P.M Recepción LME _

Se podían ver en la recepción de la empresa a varias personas, en eso se puedo ver a Kyoko saliendo del ascensor para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Oh no ya es un poco tarde, tengo que apurarme para prepararme para la audición de mañana – pensaba Kyoko saliendo del ascensor, en eso cuando miro ala jóvenes que estaban en la recepción, las vio sonrojadas mirando hacia una dirección y cuando miro hacia allá pudo ver a Tsuruga Ren caminando distraído, pero en eso él la vio y se quedó mirándola unos segundos para después sonreírle dulcemente y acercarse hacia ella, pero recordando que ella le hace unos días había discutido con él salió corriendo hacia el baño para mira minutos después ser acorralada en las puertas de este.

Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Ren con una sonrisa brillante acorralando a Kyoko en la entrada del baño – claramente me viste pero no me saludaste. Eso es malo, después de todo soy tu superior.

Bu… buenas tardes – dijo Kyoko inclinándose

¡Oh no, aún está enojado! – pensaba Kyoko, pero en eso una gran conmoción se escuchó en la entrada de la recepción. Llamando así la atención de Ren y Kyoko. Siendo esta última quedando impresionada al ver a una joven muy hermosa de exóticos cabellos rosas y ojos jades, a quien ella conocía muy bien.

En la entrada de la recepción se podía ver a tres jóvenes, quienes eran nada más ni nada menos que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura quien tenía una expresión neutral mirando a las personas de la recepción.

Naruto estaba vestido con unos Jeans de color blanco entubados, una camiseta cuello V de color negro, unos zapatos formales de color negro y una chaqueta de cuero color Negro.

Sasuke estaba vestido con unos pantalones de color negro, una camiseta de color negro, unas botas de combate de cuero de color negro y una gabardina de color gris.

Sakura estaba vestida con un camibuso de color gris que llegaba hasta sus muslos y era sostenido por una correa de cuero en su cintura, unas medias de color negro y unas botas de gamuza con tacón aguja que llegaban un poco debajo de sus rodillas y un pequeño bolso de color gris, su cabello estaba ondulado, tenía un broche de flor de color gris y una parte de este caía por su hombro izquierdo dejando ver que llegaba hasta sus muslos

A… Anue – susurro Kyoko conmocionada al ver a su tan amada hermana, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, después de no verla desde hacía Cinco años. Sus ojos se empezaron a aguar y estaba por empezar a correr hacia ella, cuando Sawara-San llego al lado de los recién llegados y les decía algo para que ellos empezaran a alejarse siguiéndolo.

Kyoko estaba por seguirlos cuando, Sebastián el mayordomo de Lory apareció al lado de ellos asustándolos.

Mogami-San – dijo el hombre con una expresión neutra – Takarada-Sama la necesita.

Pe… pero es que – dijo Kyoko con una expresión desesperada mirando por donde su hermana se había ido, pero segundos después fue cambiando su expresión por una de tristeza – Hai.

Tsuruga-san – dijo él haciendo una reverencia y mostrándole el camino a Kyoko.

Hmm, solo espero que todo vaya bien – pensaba Ren al ver la expresión afligida de Kyoko y la mirada neutral que Sakura les dio.

/*/*/*/*/*/

**_LME Oficina de Lory 6:00 P.M_**

Se podía ver a Lory, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura sentados en la pequeña sala de Lory y este último estaba muy entusiasmado.

Bueno Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun ya me comento que querías ver los registros de mis empleados para buscar a tu hermana – dijo Lory sonriéndole a Sakura al ver su expresión anhelante.

Hai – dijo ella con una mirada esperanzada.

Tranquila Sakura-chan ya me adelante y espero que la persona que eh mandado a traer si lo sea – dijo Lory juntando sus manos y mirando hacia el techo como si estuviera mirando al espacio e ignorando las miradas incrédulas que les estaban dando sus invitados.

Di… disculpe Takarada-san – empezó a decir Sakura, pero en eso fue interrumpida por un golpe de la puerta que estaba unos cuantos metros detrás de ella.

**_Sabía que no volverías  
>Sabía que no podías venir<br>Me obligo a mí mismo a olvidarte  
>Realmente quiero olvidarte<br>Si no voy a poder verte de nuevo  
>Prefiero olvidarte<em>**

Ohh, Mogami-kun que bien que estas aquí déjame presentarte a alguien – dijo Lory tomando la mano de Sakura que tenía todavía su bolso en ellas y estaba rígida apenas dijo aquel apellido, tomando sus hombros para darle la vuelta a Sakura para que mirara al recién llegado. Y abriendo sus ojos vio a una chica de cabellos castaños claros y unos ojos de color oro que ella nunca había olvidado desde que la vio por primera vez, fue tanta la impresión que el bolso que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo olvidado, en eso empezó a recordar.

**_Aunque quiero reír  
>Me acuerdo de ti y lloro aún más<br>**No puedo hacer nada sin ti**  
>Cada vez que te extraño<br>Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos  
>A veces trato de olvidarte<br>Pero no lo consigo_**

**Flash Back**

Se podía ver a una Sakura de tres años entrando a la habitación del hospital donde su madre, quien hace unas horas había dado a luz a su pequeña Imoto. Pero quedo sorprendida al ver que su madre ni siquiera miraba a su hermanita quien estaba gimoteando, en la pequeña cuna del hospital.

Oka-san, porque no alzas a Imoto-chan - dijo Sakura quien a pesar de tener 3 años demostraba ser una niña muy inteligente e incluso ya hablaba bien.

Hmm, déjala Sakura ni siquiera puedo soportar verla – dijo Saena mirándola, pero se sorprendió al ver el ceño fruncido de su tan adorada y perfecta hija.

No, es mi Imoto-chan – dijo Sakura acercando una pequeña escalerilla hacia la cuna de su hermana, quien en el momento que la alzo, la miro quedo callada soltando un pequeño gorgoteo feliz. Sakura volteo mirarla – la voy a proteger, incluso de ti Oka-san.

Hmm, veremos que dirás cuando crezcas más Sakura – dijo Saena con una mirada de furia al sentirse intimidada por la mirada de su hija mayor.

_**Si no voy a poder verte de nuevo  
>Prefiero olvidarte<br>Aunque lo intento**_

Se podía ver a una Sakura de cuatro años quien alentaba a su pequeña hermana de un año quien estaba sujetada a la mesa de la sala a tratar de caminar cinco pasos hasta ella.

Vamos, Kyoko-chan ven te prometo que no dejare que te pase nada – dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa y sus brazos extendidos –no te dejare caer.

Segundos después Kyoko soltó un bajo chillido y se lanzó a correr hacia su hermana, pero enredándose con sus inestables pasos, pero al pensar que se pegaría con el suelo se sorprendió al ver a su querida hermana sujetándola fuertemente.

Ves Kyoko-chan, mientras estés conmigo no dejare que nada te pase – dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de amor. Para después quedar sorprendida por lo que dijo su pequeña Imoto.

Saku – gorgoteo Kyoko a una sorprendida Sakura quien segundos después dejo salir una risa muy emocionada y empezó a llorar ante las palabras de su hermanita, para después dejar descansar su frente con la de su hermana - Bien hecho Kyo-chan

**_No lo consigo  
>Aunque quiero reír<br>Me acuerdo de ti y lloro aún más  
>No puedo hacer nada sin ti<em>**

Se podía ver a una Sakura de 5 años restregándose sus ojitos en su habitación escuchando los gritos de su pequeña Imoto, recordando que ahora ella tenía alguien a quien proteger y se levantó de su cama rápidamente para ir a la habitación de su hermana donde escuchaba los gritos de ella porque Kyoko no dejaba de llorar, entrado en la habitación vio a su madre en frente de la ventana con una expresión de fastidio. Para segundos después mirar a Sakura quien estaba acercándose a la cuna de su pequeña hermana, para mirar por qué razón lloraba.

Sakura, no la toques – dijo su madre con una expresión de asco, pero quedo en Shock al ver que su querida y muy inteligente hija la miraba mal.

Sa… Sakura que crees que estás haciendo déjala – dijo Saena yendo a quitarle a Kyoko.

No – dijo Sakura con una expresión muy seria y saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro, ante una Saena en Shock.

No te preocupes Imoto-chan – dijo Sakura a su pequeña hermana quien la miraba con una sonrisa – Anue está aquí y nada te pasara. Para segundos después acostarla en la cama y abrazándola para volver a dormir.

**_Ha pasado mucho tiempo  
><strong>Pero tú siempre has estado en mi corazón<strong>  
>Por mucho tiempo que pase<br>**Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón**_**

Se podía ver a una Sakura de 7 años y a una Kyoko de cuatro años quien la veía atentamente como cocinaba, sin perderse ningún detalle.

Nee, Anue cuando me enseñaras a cocinar – dijo Kyoko con una voz un poco gangosa, para después ver como su hermana, le hacía señas para que se acercara.

Bueno, Supongo que ya estás en la edad de aprender Kyo-chan – dijo Sakura besando la frente de su hermana – Pero tienes que seguir mis palabras atentamente no quiero que te lastimes Nee

Haiii – dijo Kyoko emocionada al saber que le ayudaría en algo a su amada hermana.

**_Aunque quiero reír  
>Me acuerdo de ti y lloro aún más<br>No puedo hacer nada sin ti  
>Cada vez que te extraño<em>**

Se podía ver en un parque a una Kyoko de cinco sentada en un columpio esperando a su hermana, pero minutos después un helado de vainilla estaba en frente de ella y alzando su mirada vio a su hermana con un helado de fresa para ella y sonriéndole grandemente.

Lo siento Kyo-chan me demore en la clase de Arte, pero bueno vamos a casa, Nee – dijo Sakura dándole el helado a su hermana y tomando su pequeña mano para ir a casa.

Hai – dijo Kyoko dándole a su hermana un beso en la mejilla por el helado y empezando a jalarla hacia casa.

**End Flash Back**

**_Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos  
>A veces trato de olvidarte<br>Pero no lo consigo_**

Ky…Kyoko-chan – dijo Sakura con sus ojos empezando a empañarse por las lágrimas al ver a su amada Imoto-chan y abriendo sus brazos hacia ella.

A… Anue – Grito Kyoko con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y lanzándose hacia los brazos de su hermana.


End file.
